Sakura's little problem
by pat-nosferatu
Summary: Chapter 12 is up!Sakura has never done anything crazy and irresponsible untill that night. Now she's pregnant and the father of the child is.Itachi. ItaSaku
1. Default Chapter

Summary:Sakura has never done anything crazy and irresponsible untill one night. Now she's pregnant and the father of the baby is...Itachi. ItaSaku

Disclamer:I don't own Naruto.

Hi! It's me again. It's rewritten chapter 1.

It's betta-checked by Kitsu Maharu.

Thank you very much Kitsu!

You're great!

Chapter 1

''No, no, no, no. It isn't real; I'm dreaming. Yes it's only a dream. I'm going to pinch myself and then I will wake up... Ouch! Oh no. It's not a dream, but I'm too young for this!' Sakura was now 18 years old, she was still the smartest girl in the Konoha, and her teammates were Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. She still thought that Naruto was annoying, and she still did tried to go on a date with Sasuke. But in reality they have all changed. Naruto was now more mature; Sasuke didn't want to kill his brother anymore. He understood that his revenge isn't worth his all life and Sakura realized that Sasuke would never love her.

But now came time for a really big change. Sakura, the most sensible person in this group was standing in her bathroom with positive pregnancy test in her hand.

'I can't believe this! I have always been a good student and I have never did anything careless. I am damned! I did one stupid thing in my life and now I'm pregnant! It's all Ino'™s fault, if it weren't for her I wouldn't be in this situation now.

Flashback (Two weeks before)

It was Sakura's 18th birthday. Ino and Hinata took her to a bar for her birthday party. They got drank and Ino decided to play truth or dare but on a condition that only Sakura would have to do anything. Pink haired kunoichi knew that it was bad idea, but then she wasn't thinking clearly so she agreed. It was one of the biggest mistakes in her life.

She saw dangerous glint in Ino's eyes, and it wasn't a good sign. She moved her thumbs in a circular motion as she thought of all the things Ino could think of.

''So Sakura, truth or dare?'' asked Ino smiling widely. Sakura said that a dare without any moment of hesitation.

''You have to make out with one person whose sitting in this bar, and I'll pick this person'' after this words Ino started looking for her prey. She knew that he had to be handsome and Sakura couldn't know him. And then she saw him sitting alone in the corner. He was definitely handsome, his eyes and hair were black. His clothes were black too. This man looked like a spy or a bandit but he had something in him that caught her attention. He also reminded her of somebody but she didn't know whom. Ino showed Sakura her dare. The pink haired girl stood up and went to his table. Meanwhile Ino and Hinata were observing her every move.

''Hi, can I sit here?'' Asked Sakura. The man didn't answer her. She repeated her question but he didn't even looked at her. Our cute kunoichi was now irritated. She hated it when somebody was ignoring her. Inner Sakura was screaming in her head things like, 'Kick his ass maybe then he would notice you!' She couldn't back out from her dare because she couldn't stand the fact that she lost to Ino. So she sat down. Silence fell between them. Sakura could now take a better look at him. She noticed that he had really beautiful eyes; they were so black that she felt like she was drowning in them. Suddenly deep voice snapped her from her thoughts.

''What do you want?''

''Hm?'' she was so surprised he said something that she didn't know what to say.

''I don't like to repeat myself.'' Answered the mysterious man.

''Oh, I saw you sitting here alone and I thought that I'll come here and sit with you.'' Sakura started her plan; at the end of the night he would be begging her to stay with him. Girl thought that he would say something but he only sat there starring at her, or rather through her. After few seconds Sakura started talking to him about everything and nothing, but he only ignored her. Kunoichi's patience was now paper-thin. Her sweet voice turned into very irritated voice.

''Listen Mister I-haven't-got-tongue-and-I-love-to-piss-off-other-people-by-starring-at-them. I don't know who you are and I don't care. I'm here because my stupid friend dared me to come here! So I'll do what I have to do and you'll help me! Ok?''

Of course he didn't answer her. Instead he stood up and started going to exit. Normally Sakura wouldn't go after him but then she was out of her mind.

''You can't go away just like that!'' She ran after him. 'He can't leave me like that I'll tell him what I think about him and then I will come back to Ino and Hinata.' When she got out of a bar she saw him turning the corner. Sakura jogged there but when she reached that place she didn't see anyone. She wondered where did he go and then suddenly someone appeared behind her. Sakura was so surprised that she screamed and wanted to jump away from her attacker, but he pinned her into a wall. Her hands were now held above her head. She raised her head and saw that it was this mysterious man from the bar. Sakura didn't know what to say so she asked first question which popped into her head.

''Will you now tell me your name?'' In the bar he didn't answer her but maybe now he would. And to her surprise he did.

''Itachi.''

Itachi didn't know why he hadn't left yet. Normally he would kill this girl without any questions and then walked away, but today he wasn't in the mood for this. This little kunoichi was intriguing him. At first he thought that she was stupid bimbo who wanted to flirt with him but when she started screaming he knew that she was really weird. And he interested in weird people. This girl was also very stupid or brave, because most 'normal' girls wouldn't chase a mysterious person just because she wanted to scream at him. And it wasn't only her character, which was strange, her hair and eyes also weren't normal. He didn't know a person who had both pink hair and emerald eyes, and she had both altogether! Itachi watched as she was arguing with herself. Her face was changing expressions second by second, he read her like a picture book. It took her a while to make a decision. Then she said something that even he wasn't expecting.

''Now I'll finish my dare, so don't run away again.'' He was insulted that she said he ran away, and wanted to oppose that he didn't run away. But she pulled him to her by his collar and leaned to kiss him before he could talk. Itachi wasn't a man who would back out from anything, even if it were a kiss so of course he answered it immediately.

At first she was shocked but after a while her body relaxed. Itachi decided to deepen the kiss so he bit her lower lip to allow his tongue to enter her mouth. She opened it without any hesitation. His hands automatically started stroking her back and legs. When Itachi felt that she ran out of the oxygen he broke the kiss and looked deep into her eyes. Then the missing-nin picked her up and once again they started kissing.

Meanwhile Sakura was having second thoughts about this: 'what am I doing? Have I lost my mind! Hell with it. I have only one life and he's really talented kisser.' She was so lost in the kiss that she didn't realize that he was carrying her somewhere. When they broke the kiss she noticed that they weren't anymore in the small alley.

''Were are we going?''

''You'll see.'' She only shrugged her arms. Sakura didn't care were they were going so she stayed silent until they reached their destination. It was small Inn. Itachi kicked the doors and went upstairs.

End of flashback

When she woke up he wasn't there. At first she thought that it was only a dream but she wasn't in her bedroom and she was naked. Kunoichi dressed up and went back to her house. Ino asked her where she disappeared that night. Sakura couldn't say that she had sex with stranger so she told her that she went back to her house because she wasn't feeling well. And she hadn't been thinking about it up to now.

What would her parents and friends say? She decided that she would think about it later because now she had to go to Tsunade-sama.

Sasuke and Naruto were already there when she reached Hokage's office. Only Kakashi sensei wasn't there but it wasn't surprise for them. They waited 2 hours until he appeared there. When they came in Tsunade told them to sit down.

''Thank you for coming. We noticed that spy from Akatsuki is here in Konoha. He is staying in our forest for over 3 weeks. We think that he is here to check our strength. You had to hunt him and kill him before he could go back to his comrades. I know that it's really hard mission but you are all jonins now. So I'm sure that you'll do this mission without any problems. It will start tomorrow. You're dismissed.''

Team 7 got out from office. Kakashi disappeared so only Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were left.

''Nee Sakura Chan, will you go with me to eat some ramen?'' asked Naruto. Sakura said that she can't and said her goodbye too them. Boys didn't know what to say. Normally after Naruto's invitation she asked Sasuke for a date but today she didn't do it. Sasuke noticed earlier that there was something wrong with Sakura but he thought that he was paranoid. Now he knew that he was right. After a while he decided that she was on her period. And tomorrow she would be her normal self... hopefully. Meanwhile Sakura decided to tell everyone her little secret after her mission. She knew that she couldn't lie to everyone and that she had to pay for her mistakes.

The next day, team 7 packed their things and went to the destination of their mission. They thought that it would be easy but they were wrong. After 5 days team 7 didn't find any track of their enemy. Sakura was fed up with it, she knew that they could spend there another week and she hated it. She could be in her home lying on a couch reading book, but noo, she had to be on this stupid mission in the fucking forest. Her thoughts told her that she was the unluckiest girl in the world. And she couldn't tell anyone because Sasuke and Naruto were once again penetrating the forest for any sign of this spy but they should be already back.

Sakura was getting worried then she felt Naruto's chakra. It was really powerful not like his normal chakra. She and Kakashi ran to them, they knew that boys found what they were looking for. Sakura saw them in a small clearing. She was glad that they were all right. Then Sakura saw Itachi! He was standing ten feet near them with smirk on his face. She couldn't stop herself from shouting.

''You!'' She said venomously appeared in front of him. He was a head taller than her so she had to raise her head to see his face.

''You dumb ass you know what you did!'' He didn't answer and she wasn't surprised about it so she continue her little speech. ''No, of course you don't know what you did! Because you disappeared!'' Naruto and Sasuke couldn't believe what they saw. Their little Sakura was scolding Itachi Uchiha the most powerful ninja from Konoha.

Naruto snapped up from his thoughts and shouted. ''Sakura Chan get out of there! He's dangerous!'' Then Sasuke added.

''Sakura are you mad? You're screaming at Uchiha Itachi. He'll kill you!''

'What? That's Uchiha Itachi? I knew that he reminded me someone!'

''So what! I don't care! So shut up and let me speak!'' then she whispered harshly to Itachi. ''You know what? I'm pregnant! And guess what? You're a dad.''

It was the first time in Itachi's life when he didn't know what to do or say. He couldn't believe this; he was going to be a father. Of course he could kill her. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to do it. It was his child and even he couldn't kill his own son or daughter. His father and mother yes but not his child.

Sakura saw that his eyes widen slightly and that he had a surprised expression. It was the first time when she saw any emotions on his face, his eyes grew big and his mouth was slightly open.

''Hey! Pay attention you retard! I'm not done with you yet!'' Sakura was starting to get worried, because he wasn't moving. He looked like a statue.

Meanwhile Kakashi was looking at this unusual pair with smirk on his face. But Sasuke and Naruto were trying to plan how to attack Itachi.

''Naruto it's our chance! You will hold him and I'll kill him. Finally I'll kill him.'' Although Sasuke didn't need to kill Itachi, he had to as a duty of a shinobi. Naruto nodded his head and they jumped to attack Sasuke's brother. Sakura saw this so she slapped Itachi to snap him out of his thoughts 'He has to live. My child has to have a father even if he's a dumb ass murderer. And I know that after this I'll have to tell everyone the truth. And it's possible nobody will help me, so he's my only hope.'

She screamed to his ear that boys were going to kill him but it didn't help. Sakura decided to stop Sasuke and Naruto by herself. She stood in front of Itachi and shouted to boys: ''Stop! If you want to kill him you have to kill me first!'' Of course they stop.

''Sakura what has he done to you?'' asked Naruto

''Nothing. But he has to live. I'll tell you everything in Konoha but for now you have to trust me.''

Itachi saw and heard everything. He couldn't believe it. This small girl was standing in front of him and she was protecting him. Now he saw everything. He didn't know why she did it so he asked her why she did it. She looked at him like he was crazy. And understood his look.

''It's simple I need you. You know that you are responsible for baby too and you will help me raise him or her. I don't care that you're missing-nin or a member of the Akatsuki. You'll help me! Do you understand this?'' Now Itachi understood why some man was scared of their wives. Women are really scary when they're angry. He wanted to disappear when Sakura said last sentence to him.

''When you'll be in Konoha contact me.'' After this words Itachi disappeared.

Now Sakura had to deal with her family and friends. And it won't be pleasant situation


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:Sakura has never done anything crazy and irresponsible untill one night. Now she's pregnant and the father of the baby is...Itachi. ItaSaku

Disclamer:I don't own Naruto.

Hi! It's me again. It's rewritten chapter 2.

Now it's betta checked by Kitsu Maharu.

Chapter 2

Team 7 went back to Hokage Sama. Sakura told Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi that she would tell them everything when all the teams would gather there. When they burst into Tsunade's office everyone had already been there. Tsunade ordered Sasuke to report what had happened in the forest. While Sasuke was talking everyone his or her eyes grew big. Of course he didn't tell them that this spy was Itachi, because he knew that they weren't ready for this information. When the young Uchiha finished all the people in the room were staring at Sakura with bewilderment in their eyes.

It was Tsunade who first shook off from the shock and ordered Sakura to tell them why she did it. Pink haired kunoichi was silent. Kakashi knew that it would be hard for her so he put hand on her shoulder and told her that everything would be ok. It really helped Sakura. She asked Ino whether she remembered the dare which she gave her at her birthday party. Ino said that she did and told everyone its meaning. After her explanations almost everyone were glaring at her.

Sakura continued and asked whether Ino remembered this man. ''Of course! He was really handsome and mysterious. I couldn\t pick better man for your dare.''

''I can disagree with that. But I can tell you that I did your dare. I did it so well that I even slept with him.''

Reactions were different. Naruto and Lee fainted. Hinata and Tenten immediately jumped to them and were trying to wake them up. Ino congratulate Sakura and ask whether he was good in bed. Other ninjas were silent. When everyone was ready for her next words Sakura continued.

''It's not what I wanted to tell you. The most important part is that almost week ago I discovered that I'm pregnant.'' This time no one fainted but Lee's eyes was now in tears.

''Sakura Chan! How could you, I thought that you loved me!'' he wanted to say something else but Neji punched him on the head and Lee lost conscious. Then Neji told Sakura to finish her speech. After the congratulations from the rest of the group Tsunade asked who was the father. Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi were suspecting the worst. Sakura took big breath and explained it.

''I thought that I won't meet him again but I was wrong. I saw him today on our mission. And it was this spy whom you ordered us to kill'' She still didn't want to tell his name and unfortunately Tsunade noticed this. She asked her one more time who was the father but stubborn girl didn't want to answer. Ino couldn't stand this so she screamed.

''Damn it Sakura! Split it out right now! Or I'll strangle you to death!'' Sakura mumbled something under her breath. Tenten asked her to repeat but she still said it too quiet.

''Louder!'' All the girls in the room screamed (even Kurenai sensei).

''The father of my child is...'' She stopped but when she saw daggers in Ino's eyes, Sakura told them his name.

''Uchiha Itachi! Are you happy! I have slept with a man who murdered his family, and it's not everything. He's a S class criminal and member of the Akatsuki! And you know what? I'm pregnant with his baby!'' Sakura was now out of breath. Everyone grew silent. They didn't know what to say. After a while Tsunade asked Sakura really important question.

''What are you going to do now?'' The kunoichi blinked, to tell the truth she didn't think about it but her friends expected an answer so she told them that she was going to keep the baby and would take care of him or her without father. She didn't mention anything about Itachi because she knew that it wouldn't be the greatest move out there. Sakura was grown up without a father so she knew that it was very difficult for kid. Her child would have a father and she decided that it would be Itachi.

Meanwhile Itachi walked into Akatsuki's hideout. His comrades were on the training ground and they were having a fighting contest in which Itachi had never taken part. But now sharingan master wanted to talk with someone about his problem. It was the first time when he didn't know what to do.

His family wasn't normal so he hadn't had needed experience. Then he remembered that Kisame mentioned him something about his wife and annoying brat. Itachi was always wondering who would want Kisame for husband. She had to be terribly stupid or ugly, if not both. He walked near the fighting group and saw that his partner was talking with somebody. In the next second Itachi was already standing behind him.

''Kisame, I have to talk with you.'' For that one moment everyone was watching at him, thinking in that one moment he lost his mind. Sharingan master had never wanted to talk with anybody so they knew that it had to be really important. While Itachi and Kisame walked into the building every ones eyes were following them

Itachi didn't know what to say. He had never liked talking with anyone but now he had to. Kisame was expecting him to start conversation.

''You have wife and a kid.'' It was meant to be question but in Itachi's lips it sounded like statement. The shark man confirmed it with a suspicious eyes. When Itachi asked were did they live, Kisame suspicion grew and asked what was going on. At first Uchiha boy didn't want to answer but when Kisame looked at him expectantly Itachi changed his mind.

''I'm going to be father.''

Kisame nearly fell over. He thought that Itachi was ill or something like that but this news were even more shocking.

''Why, when, how?'' These were the first questions came out from his mouth without his knowledge.

''It was accident, 2 weeks ago and I think that I don't have to tell you how people made babies.'' After this words Itachi smirked. It was really hard to make Kisame shocked and now he did it. The shark man was even more surprised because he never heard Itachi joking.

''Who are you and what have you done to Uchiha Itachi?'' Sharingan master blinked.

''What the hell are you talking about?'' In spite of his good humor he was getting irritated. Kisame sighed. Now he knew that it was really Itachi. When smirk appeared on Kisame's face Itachi knew that he's thinking about something bad for him.

''Now Itachi we're going to tell everyone this great news and then you'll tell us all details and if you won't co-operate we will made you to do it.'' Before Itachi had a chance to stop him Kisame disappeared.

After the meeting with Tsunade Sakura had one more mission. She had to tell her parents about her pregnancy. And it won't be nice meeting.

Now she was standing in front of her parent's house. She took one big breath and walked inside.

''I'm home, Mom, Dad where are you?'' She heard answer in the living room, so she went there.

''Oh Sakura darling welcome home! I thought that you'd never come back! You know that I hate when you go on these terrible missions!'' Mrs. Haruno hugged her daughter and didn't want to free her from her embrace.

''Mom can you let me go now?'' Her mother said that she wouldn't so Sakura use her strength to free herself. Now Mrs. Haruno had tears in her eyes.

''You don't love me anymore? Am I right?'' Mr. Haruno saw that his wife one more time had the attack of hysteria so he walked to her, hug her and told Sakura to apologize to her mother.

''Oh right, I'm sorry mom, you know that I love you'' Pink haired kunoichi knew that her mother was waiting for this words because she wanted to hug Sakura once more. And she did it. Sakura then started to send her stepfather begging glances. Her stepfather winked and asked Mrs. Haruno to bring them all tea. When she walked out of the room Mr. Haruno grew serious.

''I know that something is wrong. What happened?'' Sakura couldn't look him in the eyes so she stared at her feet. In that moment Sakura's mom appeared into the room and gave her husband and daughter tea.

''Mom, dad I have something important to tell you... I don't know how to say it.'' She stopped for the moment and then added. ''I'm pregnant.'' Mr. Haruno thought that he heard wrong so he asked her to repeat. ''I'm pregnant.''

''But I'm too young to be grandmother?'' Mrs. Haruno said in a surprised sort of voice. Sakura wanted her stepfather to say something because it was his opinion, which she wanted to hear. After one minute of silence Mrs. Haruno asked who is the father.

''Umm. I want it to be a secret, but I can tell you that he's one of the most powerful ninjas from Konoha.''

''You know that you can tell us everything?'' asked Mr. Haruno.

''Of course dad but...'' she couldn't finish the sentence.

''When is the wedding? And when will I meet this man?'' demanded Mrs. Haruno.

''What!'' screamed surprised Sakura.

''I want to meet this young man! He's young right?''

''Yeah but..''

''Thank God. I'm your mother so I want to know how it happened, when and where did you meet him. And of course you have to marry him.'' Sakura opened her mouth to argue, but her mom didn't let her. ''I don't want to hear any objections. Did you hear me Sakura?'' The girl only nodded her head. She had never seen her mother so serious and demanding. But there was one big question: How will she tell Itachi that they have to get married?


	3. Chapter 3

Summary:Sakura has never done anything crazy and irresponsible untill one night. Now she's pregnant and the father of the baby is...Itachi. ItaSaku

Disclamer:I don't own Naruto.

Hi! It's me again. It's rewritten chapter 3.

It's betta checked by Kitsu Mahara.

Thanks Kitsu!

**Chapter** **3**

Next day Sakura decided to take very long walk to think about her problem. Before the meeting with her parents she thought that her life couldn't get any worse. But she was in big mistake. If her mother decided something, she would never resign from it. So Sakura had no choice, she would have to marry Itachi. Of course there is another solution, she could find the substitute for him, but her parents would know that she's lying. They knew her too well. There was also problem with finding a man who Sakura wanted to marry. There weren't many ninjas who she could ask.

''Naruto? Definitely not! Sasuke? He won't do it, Kakashi? Too perverted, Lee? No, no, no and one more time no! Why am I even thinking about it! Maybe marrying Uchiha won't be so bad. Who am I kidding! It'll be terrible!''

'Grr. why did my life have to be so complicated! What have I done to earn this fate!' screamed Inner Sakura. Pink-haired kunoichi sighed. She tried to ignore her inner self but she didn't let her. 'Oh don't ignore me! Damn it, you should listen to me, because I'm always right! Hell yeah!'

Sakura wandered to the park. She saw a bench nearby and sat on it. Kunoichi always liked this park because it was really peaceful. She could hear how leaves were whistling and birds singing. But suddenly she heard something suspicious in the bushes behind the bench.

''Achoo! I hate flowers, I have to get allergy meds for it.'' Sakura sweat dropped.

''Who are you? Come out and show yourself you coward!'' When she screamed embarrassed Lee jumped out from the bushes, but something wasn't right, he was acting strange (even for him) and glancing in the way of the bushes. Sakura had a feeling that someone else is there. And she perfectly knew whom.

''Naruto get out of there or I'll kick you so hard that you'll flew to Antarctica!'' After this words Naruto showed up with stupid grin on his face.

Three ninjas were shaking, two of them of fear and one of anger.

''Nee Sakura Chan.'' Naruto started but he stopped when he felt the killing intent and her glare.

''It was for your own good.'' Lee quickly said lamely hoping to help but made it worse.

''How long were you following me?'' The boys flinched then hesitate for the moment but they knew they had to answered her.

''Umm about 2 hours.'' Sakura let out a low growl making the boys stiffen in fear and inch away. She wanted to beat them into two small bloody pulps. And she would of done so if Ino didn't show up.

''Hey Sakura! I want to talk with you. So let ditch these dorks and come with me!'' Before Sakura could answer, blond kunoichi was already dragging her in the way of the cafe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two girls found free table and sat behind it. Ino was looking expectantly at Sakura but pink haired girl ignored it.

''Come on. I know that you want to tell me everything even if you think that you don't want to!'' screamed Ino enthusiastically. Sakura took one big breath. She was now trapped in the famous 'Yamanaka trap'. The blond girl wouldn't let her out until Sakura would tell her every detail of the story. And she knew that they have really long time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Speaking of traps. Itachi wasn't in the better situation. After Kisame told all Akatsuki members his little secret everyone wanted him to tell them all story. He didn't know why his personal life was so important to them and didn't want to know, the truth would be too scary. He had to escape from the Akatsuki hideout. But they found him and brought him back to their 'house'. Itachi was stronger than them by far but it was match between him and the rest spies so he had zero chances.

Now he was tied to the chair. He tried to free himself but the binds were too strong. Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and the other were standing around him with strange grins on their faces.

''So Itachi. You want to tell us something, am I right?'' Deidara asked. Itachi only sent him death glare. If he could put his hands on them they'll be all dead within 5 seconds. Others decided to ignore his glare.

''You'd better tell us know or we'll have to made you. We haven't got so much fun since we discovered that Kisame sleeps with a teddy bear.'' added Sasori. Itachi still didn't say anything.

''I see that you won't cooperate. Then we'll have to break you.'' At this words Uchiha boy only smirked, there wasn't any way for them to make him talk.

''Deidara it's your turn. You know what to do'' said Kisame. Deidara walked to Itachi and bend over.

''What are you doing?'' asked the sharingan master.

''I'm going to kiss you, my dear.'' Itachi's eyes grew big. He wasn't expecting this. When Deidara's head come closer and closer poor Itachi started struggling to free himself, but in the end he only fell down with a chair. Everyone in the room started laughing, it was the first time when they saw Itachi in such a funny situation, and it was just too hilarious. (These ninjas have really do have a sadistic sense of humor). They picked Itachi up, this time two of them decided to hold him still. When Deidara one more time bend over, Itachi couldn't stand it.

''You bastards... I surrender.'' All the men in the room cheered. They looked like kids who won a candy. Itachi only sighed. He should find normal allies, not this sadistic bastards who were acting like silly teenagers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura finished her story. Ino was great listener. She didn't ask many questions and didn't interrupt Sakura too many times. Now came time for very important question.

''What should I do now Ino?'' Blond girl looked thoughtful. After a moment she answered pink haired kunoichi.

''I can't help you with it. It has to be your decision, but if I was in your skin, I would made Sasuke marry me!'' Then Ino started babbling. Something about her beautiful wedding, and cute kids playing in a large garden. Sakura decided to ignore her friend, after years she knew that Ino had to talk for about 6 hours daily, and no one could stop her when she wanted to talk about something.

''You know what? One of your dreams came true. And you haven't realize it.''

''Huh? What are you talking about?'' asked a surprised Sakura.

''When we were twelve one of your dreams said something about marrying Uchiha and raising his children. You didn't say which one exactly.'' Sakura had to stop herself from slapping her forehead. Ino has a tendency to depress her best friend. Sakura said goodbye to Ino. She didn't want to come back to her house so she went to the forest. She was having a strange feeling that she would find certain black-haired ninja there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi finished talking. All the men were staring at him with big eyes and open mouths. Kisame shook his head and said:

''I didn't know that you had it in it. Hey Sasori give me your money! I won the bet.'' Sasori only grumbled in response. Other men didn't know what was going on so they asked them about it. Kisame grinned and answered them:

''Not so long time ago we had bet whether Itachi is gay or not. And I have won.'' It was too much for Itachi. When his 'friends' freed him he walked away and disappeared in the forest. He wanted to be alone. He hasn't been so embarrassed and humiliated since very long time. His life was much more complicated since he met this pink haired devil. And speaking of devils, he wondered where she is now. Not like he cared it was only curiosity. And then he heard her voice.

''UCHIHA WERE ARE YOU! I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU!''

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was traveling through the forest quite a long time. She had to find Itachi, but how could she do it? She didn't know where he lived or how to contact him. Shikamaru was always saying that women are troublesome. Bull shit! It was men who were terribly troublesome!

Sakura realized that she had to come back to Konoha because it was getting dark. Being desperate woman kunoichi decided to call him.

''UCHIHA WERE ARE YOU! I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU.'' And to her surprise he appeared in front of her. She was so surprised that she fell down.

''What do you want?'' After shaking of her shock Sakura stood up and brushed off the dirt on her dress.

''Are you spying me?'' Itachi rolled his eyes.

''Tell me what you want woman.''

''Humph, I don't have too much time so I'll tell you this in super short version.'' Sakura mumbled and took a deep breath before quickly saying. ''My parents want us to be married'' The girl was expecting him to be just a little surprised but he only smirked. In that moment she wanted to wipe that smirk off his face but she stopped herself from doing it. Instead she asked him what's so funny.

''I didn't know that you wanted me so bad... but to blame it for your parents? How childish.'' Itachi said his smirk widening.

It was now Sakura's turn to laugh. Men are too full of themselves. And it's not good for them and definitely not good for people who had to deal with them. It's time to inform one of them that their wrong.

''Yeah right. Every women want to have coldhearted bastard who speak one sentence a day for the husband, right?'' Itachi's eyes grew darker as they narrowed towards the small pink haired girl.

''It wasn't me who said that we had to get married, was it? And I didn't answer your question. But having crazy pink haired witch who always want to beat or scream at someone isn't ideal wife too. So my answer is no. I don't care what your parents want or tell. If they interfere I will kill them.'' Sakura was now driven to desperation. She had to think of a way to make him say yes. She considered every solution but it wasn't much helpful. Then suddenly she had got an idea, a crazy yet great idea. But it'll do.

''Let's have a ninja contest. If I win you'll marry me, if not you'll do with me whatever you want. So are you in?'' Itachi looked like he was thinking about it. After a moment he agreed. Sharingan master didn't care what Sakura had in mind; he knew that he would win. He was Uchiha and they never lose to a girl, especially this noisy girl.

'Ok. Now it's time for the details.''


	4. Chapter 4

Summary:Sakura has never done anything crazy and irresponsible untill one night. Now she's pregnant and the father of the baby is...Itachi. ItaSaku

Disclamer:I don't own Naruto.

Hi! It's me again. It's rewritten chapter4

It's betta checked by Kitsu Mahara.

Applause for Kitsu!

Chapter 4

''Okay, now it's time for the details. We will play a game of a tag. One person has to catch another. So if I catch you or even touch you I win. And if I can't manage to catch you, you win. Is it O.K with you?'' Itachi once again nodded in agreement.

'Stupid woman, if she thinks that she can catch me, she's in big mistake.'

But Itachi didn't know that Sakura had already a plan in her head. The game started. Sakura was doing everything to catch him but it was pointless. She decided to use her special weapon. Near the place where they were now was a cliff. She was now starting to chase Itachi in that way, and he was slowly falling in her trap. After a while he was standing few meters near the slope. Then Sakura attacked him and when he dogged she pretended to trip. Now Sakura was flying in the way of the chasm. She knew that it was really dangerous but there wasn't any other way to win. Pink haired girl closed her eyes and started praying for the positive result of her plan. Before she knew it she was in someone's arms. When she opened her eyes she saw Itachi's face. She was so tired that she only managed to whisper:

''I win.'' And then she fell sound asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi didn't know what to think. When he saw that she tripped and started falling right into the chasm, his heart stopped for the moment. His body reacted before he had any chance to disagree with it. In the next moment Itachi had Sakura in his arms. He thought that she looked like a little innocent girl, but he changed his mind when she said those two fateful words. This little vixen planned this! She put her life in danger to win this stupid competition.

Itachi had to give her credit for it. He tried to wake her up but she only snuggled closer to him. Sharingan master didn't have a choice he had to bring her to Konoha. But there was a little problem. He didn't know where she lived!

He couldn't walk into Konoha and ask anyone because people would start asking questions, and there was possibility that someone would recognize him. He could also leave her on the bench or somewhere else but she could be attacked, robbed or raped.

The last option wasn't too appealing. But it was the only way. He had to bring her to his 'house.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Itachi reached his destination it was already dark. He slipped quietly into his room, because he didn't want to alert everyone that he brought Sakura with him. They would ask to many questions, and he didn't feel like answering them. Uchiha placed Sakura on his bed. It was weird that she didn't wake up but she could be heavy sleeper. Sharingan master put off his cloak sat on the chair standing next to bed and fell asleep. He would definitely need energy tomorrow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was long after sunrise but Kisame still didn't see Itachi anywhere. Something wasn't right. Young Uchiha wasn't first to wake up but he should already be on his legs. Shark man looked everywhere but he couldn't find Uchiha. There was only one place where he didn't look: Itachi's room. Kisame didn't bother to knock but it was big mistake. He expected to see sleeping Itachi but he saw pink-haired woman sleeping peacefully on Itachi's bed. He thought that he was daydreaming, so he closed doors and opened it on more time.

'What the hell is going on? And where is Itachi?' Kisame looked around the room and saw him sleeping on the chair. Suddenly something snapped in Kisame's head. He knew who this girl was. Sly grin appeared on his face.

'I have to tell everyone but first I need to do small change.' Mist ninja used sleeping jutsu on Sakura and Itachi. He didn't want them to wake up. After that, he picked Itachi from the chair and laid him on the bed next to Sakura.

''Hee hee. Where's a camera when I need it.'' Kisame quickly flew out of the room to find his camera. He always thought that it was stupid and annoying tool but now he had a changed of an opinion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After 30 minutes Kisame came back with small object in his hands. He found the pair in a different position. They were sleeping now face to face, Itachi had his arm circling Sakura and she had her leg thrown over Itachi's body. Kisame wanted to burst in laughter but stopped himself, it took him awhile because it was such a funny sight. He walked near them and took few photos. It would be great blackmail! Shark man felt like he forgot about something. He thought about it and then remembered that he didn't tell anyone about his discovery. But maybe he shouldn't. It would be better if he only knew about it. Kisame made up his mind and walked out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura snuggled into pillow. It was pleasantly warm, but apart from this it was strange pillow, because it was moving.

She decided to open one eye to see what's going on.

'Weird. I can't remember falling asleep in the bed. Last thing on my mind, was fact that I won competition and after that I had to faint. But that didn't solve my problem. Where am I?'

When her eyes accustomed to the light, she saw black shirt in front of her, she raised her head to see whose shirt it is, she didn't expect to see sleeping face of Uchiha Itachi. He looked calm and relaxed but if Sakura woke up he would also had to wake up, and tell her why is she sleeping with him. Kunoichi wanted to pull out of his embrace but it was pointless. The stronger she wanted to free herself the stronger his wrath was. Sakura thought that he would be light sleeper but after pinching and poking him he was still asleep. She decided to scream 'Wake up' into his ear when he slowly started to wake up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been long time since Itachi slept so well. Normally he would wake up few times each night because of nightmares, but today it was different. After a while he realized that he's holding someone in his arms. Last night situation came to him in flashback.

Itachi opened his eyes and saw emerald eyes staring at him.

''Why are we sleeping together?'' Asked a curious voice Sakura.

''I don't know. I fell asleep on the chair.'' Sakura wanted to ask him few more questions but when she opened her mouth to say something he put his finger on it. Then closed his eyes and added in sleepy voice.

''Be quiet for the moment. It's too early for me to hear your rambling. I'll try to explain it to you later.'' Pink haired girl stayed silent. She realized that Itachi is still holding her. But he looked like he didn't care so why should she? She was warm and comfortable. Sakura was normal and healthy woman so she had to break up comfortable silence.

''I won our bet. You won't back up now, will you?'' Her normal confident voice turned into uncertain whisper.

''I gave you my word.'' Itachi mumbled regretting the bet, but it really calmed down Sakura. Now she was sure that he wouldn't leave her alone. Kunoichi closed her eyes and once more fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somebody tried to wake her. Sakura only moaned in response.

''Wake up or I'll have to drop you into river.'' She didn't believe this person so she still had her eyes closed and wanted to come back to her dream. But it looked like she underestimated this person. Because a second later she was thrown into a river.

''You bastard! Why did you do this? Have you lost your fucking mind!''

''I told you that I'll throw you into the river, you should listen to me. Now get out of there. We need to talk things over.''

Sakura swam to the edge and walked out. All the time she was mumbling things like 'Stupid Bastard' or 'Sadistic bastard.' Or at least somewhere between there, Itachi only rolled his eyes.

''What do you want to talk about?'' growled a still angry kunoichi.

''About my lovely to pink color, what do you think!'' said irritated Itachi.

''You're right. But there isn't much to talk. I already have what I wanted, maybe except beautiful expensive ring. Now if you were so nice to drop me to my home I would be grateful.''

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi took her into his arms and headed to the Konoha. Sakura thought that he would leave her near the main gate, but he insisted to take her all the way to her house.

They jumped through the window. Itachi looked around Sakura's apartment, it wasn't big but it had charm. When he wanted to leave the girl stopped him.

'Umm, actually there is one more thing... You **have** to meet my parents.'' Itachi's eyes grew big for a second. Sakura saw that he wanted to say no, so she started explaining.

''Please agree: They won't recognize you. But my mother won't accept 'No' for the answer. She's really scary, you know.'' He looked into her pleading eyes, and sighed.

''Ok, I'll go there. When and where?'' Sakura's eyes lighten. She said that they had to come for a dinner on Sunday. She told him to come to her house. When he asked her why she smirked and said:

''Before we go to my parents I have to check what will you be wearing. These clothes have to disappear! Especially this cloak, it's awful.'' At the end of the sentence she winked at him. Itachi wasn't happy about this fact. He could say that he was little anxious about it. Women were unpredictable, **_very_** unpredictable.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary:Sakura has never done anything crazy and irresponsible untill one night. Now she's pregnant and the father of the baby is...Itachi. ItaSaku

Disclamer:I don't own Naruto.

Hi! It's me again. It's rewritten chapter 5

It's betta-checked by Kitsu Maharu.

Thank you very much Kitsu!

You're great!

Chapter 5

'Only one more day' thought Sakura. She was really nervous about dinner with her parents. What would happen if they didn't like Itachi or even worse, recognize him as the s-criminal ninja? Before her 18th birthdays her life was much more easier. She had to worry only about her missions and appearance. Suddenly the girl had strange feeling that something bad was going to happen. And she wasn't wrong.

''Sakura look out.'' screamed somebody. Kunoichi turned around and saw shuriken flying towards her. She barely dodged it.

''Who the hell threw it?'' She was furious, if it weren't for her ninja reflex, she would have now shuriken in her head. Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi were shocked. Sakura had never screamed at them like that, even at Naruto.

''Someone cut yours tongues? I want an answer!'' Boys still were silent.

''Now!'' This time Naruto pointed at Sasuke. Younger Uchiha slowly raised his hand.

''I'm sorry Sakura. It was an accident. I-'' But he was cut by pink haired girl.

''You're sorry! Of course you're sorry! If I didn't dodge it I would be dead now! Why aren't you looking when you're throwing this shit! Hmm? '' Sasuke felt like small kid being scolded by his mother. He decided to defend himself.

''If you weren't daydreaming it wouldn't have happened.'' Opps it was big mistake, Sakura's eyes narrowed and that wasn't good sign

'' Oh, so now it's **my** fault! You dumb ass, can't you admit that you're wrong? Sasuke decided not to anger her even more. Sakura wanted to scream at Kakashi that he should pay more attention to his male **dumb** students but she heard Ino's voice.

''Sakura come on. It's time for our girl's time! Hinata and Tenten are waiting for us.'' Sakura looked at Ino and smiled, then added in cheerful that she's coming. Before she went to Ino she threw one last glare in the way of her male companions. When she couldn't hear them Naruto whispered.

''Sakura is getting more scary recently. Actually I'm really frightened when she is angry.'' Kakashi and Sasuke only confirmed it by nod they were too scared to speak.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten decided to have girl's night at Sakura's apartment. It has been quite long time since they could talk with each other. Girls started talking about their missions, boys, clothes and newest rumors. When they finished Tenten suggested playing truth or dare. All girls agreed. Of course Ino volunteered to ask first. She picked up Tenten, and the girl picked truth.

''Ok. Tenten. If you could pick a boy with whom you wanted to have sex, who would you pick: Neji, Lee, Sasuke or Chouji. When you pick you have to tell us why. Remember that you can't lie'' Tenten reddened a bit but answered.

''I think that it would be Neji. He's just so hot and mysterious. I've got weakness for that kind of guys.'' Ino nodded in confirmation. Then it was turn Hinata's turn. To everyones surprise she picked dare.

''You have to tell Naruto that you like him.'' Hinata looked like she wanted to faint but confirmed that she would do it. Now only Sakura was left. She didn't want to pick dare because she remembered consequences of her last dare.

''Truth.'' Ino thought about a question for a while ''I've got one. With whom did you spend night two days ago?'' Sakura was taken aback by the question. Ino asked her the same question and then Sakura didn't answer her but now she promised that she wouldn't lie, and Sakura was a girl of honor.

''I, I spend it in my friend's house.'' The girls looked like they didn't believe her.

''Sakura we know that you're lying, you have never been good at it. If you won't tell us we'll tell Lee that you fancy him. And you know what type of man he is. He will be first person in the morning and last before you go to sleep who you will ever see.'' Tenten said smiling at Sakura, she gulped at the thought.

''You don't want to know. Believe me.'' But it didn't help; her friends still were staring at her waiting for the true answer.

''First promise me that you won't tell anybody.'' Other girls agreed.

''Ok. Here it comes...I was with Uchiha Itachi.'' Now came time for screaming and scolding.

''I can't believe it!'' shouted Tenten half with glee and half with horror.

''You have to really love him,'' added Ino. Sakura was dumbstruck the other girls were congratulating her. She was expecting shouting and scolding, not this. For that moment she was really grateful that she had such great friends, even if they were just a little strange, but who wasn't?

Kisame noticed that Itachi was in grumpier mood than normally. Shark man had a feeling that certain pink-haired girl was a purpose of his bad mood. Kisame didn't tell anyone about her, because he wanted to have blackmail material on Itachi. And he would definitely use it in the future!

Sunday came too fast for Itachi. He didn't want to go to Sakura's parents but he gave her his word and an Uchiha never back out from anything. The dinner would start at 5 o'clock so Itachi had only an hour left. He looked inside his closet to find something to wear.

'Black, black, black. I don't have any other clothes? I had never noticed that I've got only black one. I have to remember to buy other colors.' In the end Uchiha decided to wear long sleeved shirt and black trousers, (I know very original but it suits him.) When he picked up his cloak Sakura's words came back to him. She told him not to wear it. He decided to listen to her, of course not because she ordered him. He didn't want to hear her complaining.

He walked out of his room and was walking in the way of an exit when Kisame saw him and whistled.

''Are you going on a date?'' Itachi ignored him, but stopped when Kisame finished his question. ''With this pink haired girl whom you bring here few days ago?''

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' answered Itachi in monotone voice.

''Of course not. Have a nice time with her.'' At these words Kisame winked at him and went somewhere laughing like a madman. Itachi wanted to beat himself for bringing Sakura there. He knew that Kisame would do something to blackmail him.

''Where is he? It's 4.30 and he's nowhere to be seen! I'm going to kill him if he's late!'' Sakura was so nervous and angry that she didn't realize that Itachi was standing behind her. He noticed it and decided to have some fun. He bent over so his mouth was next to her ear and: ''I'm here.'' Sakura was so surprised that she started screaming and when she backed away from him she slipped on brush. After the bush she was laying on her back. Itachi only smirked at her. She was awful klutz when she was with him.

Sakura glared at him, and he smirked in response. ''You bastard. It's not funny.'' Her words would have better effect if she hadn't looked like she wanted to laugh. Sakura stood up and smoothed her dress. Then Itachi noticed that she was wearing beautiful dress. It was long sleeveless purple dress, which looked like her second skin. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was really beautiful; she walked in a way, which caught your eye. They walked out of the building and went straight to her parent's house.

When they were standing in front of their house Sakura took one big breathe and knock on the door. After few seconds Mrs. Haruno opened the doors. When she saw Itachi she grinned.

''Oh Sakura! Is this your fiance!'' Sakura only nodded.

''He's so handsome. Now I know why you are always talking about him! He's gorgeous. If I were younger I would definitely wanted him for myself. But why are you standing outside? Come in come inside.'' Itachi raised his eyebrow at Sakura. She only mouthed 'don't ask'. Her mom told them to go into the living room where Mr. Haruno was waiting for them. When Itachi saw him he was really surprised. He didn't expect to see **him** there.

''Hello. My name is Ichigo. It's nice to meet a man whom my daughter loves so much. But I'm afraid that I forgot you name.'' Itachi saw laughing glint in his eyes. He was more relaxed now. However Sakura started to panic. She had hope that he would lie.

''My name is Uchiha Itachi. I'm Uchiha Sasuke's cousin.'' After this sentence they sat in comfortable silence. But it was broke when Mrs. Haruno called them for the dinner.

It appeared that Mrs. Haruno wanted to know everything about Itachi. She started her questioning when they were eating dessert.

''Itachi dear. (Itachi cringed) Where did you meet my lovely daughter?'' Sakura choked on her dessert.

''We met in the bar.'' Itachi answered truthfully. Yume (Mrs. Haruno) looked surprised.

''My little girl in the bar? How could it happen? I'll talk with you later young lady. Itachi where are you living right now?''

The Uchiha didn't know what to say. He was sure that this woman would like to visit him and he didn't want it to happen. Fortunately Mr. Haruno noticed his hesitation and answer instead him

''He told me that he's living few kilometers near Konoha.'' Mrs. Haruno looked disappointed.

''Oh well. What a pity. Sakura Chan when baby is going to be born?'' While Sakura answered her Itachi was happy that Sakura's mom left him alone for the moment, but only for moment.

''Itachi how many kids do you want to have? I'm sure that you'll want to have at least a pair, right? I always wanted to have many grandchildren, especially granddaughters.'' Sakura and Itachi shared terrified look.

''Oh, don't look like that. She was only kidding, right Yumi?'' Ichigo said hoping to enchant her mind to something else. But failed to do so.

''I'm not kidding. I always wanted to be grandma, maybe not in such young age. But now I haven't got a choice now.'' She said sighing.

When they finished eating girls went to kitchen to wash dishes. Ichigo turned to Itachi and said: ''Now Itachi. I'm sure that you want to tell me something.''


	6. Chapter 6

Summary:Sakura has never done anything crazy and irresponsible untill one night. Now she's pregnant and the father of the baby is...Itachi. ItaSaku

Disclamer:I don't own Naruto.

Hi! It's me again. It's rewritten chapter 6.

It's betta-checked by Kitsu Maharu.

Thank you very much Kitsu!

You're great!

Chapter 6

''Now Itachi. I'm sure that you want to tell me something.'' Itachi sighed; he felt that it would come sooner or later. He told Ichigo full story. At the end Ichigo only smiled. Now it was Itachi's turn to ask few questions.

''So after quitting Akatsuki, you decided to settle down? Who would have thought that you, the biggest womanizer would find himself a wife?''

''It's true. But I can say the same about you. Well, except the 'biggest womanizer' part. Who would have thought that great Uchiha Itachi would have a baby with my step daughter.'' Two men laughed they haven't seen each other for few years. When Ichigo decided to quit Akatsuki.

In that moment Sakura and Yumi walked into the living room. The pink haired kunoichi was surprised that her stepfather was like Itachi. She had a feeling that something wasn't right. She didn't know Itachi very long but he didn't trust people so fast, and definitely didn't laughed with them, when she thought about it she had never saw him laughing. They had to know each other before the meeting, and Sakura decided that she would ask Itachi about it.

Later nothing special happened. Itachi noticed that Sakura was observing him and her stepfather. He knew that she was suspecting something. Ichigo also noticed this so he took out champagne and filled glasses for everyone. He knew that Sakura had really small resistance for alcohol and he decided to made use of it. After few glasses she and Mrs. Haruno were already drunk.

Mr. Haruno suggested Itachi to take Sakura back to her apartment (for Itachi it sounded more like order). He picked Sakura and nodded to Ichigo. Then he disappeared. They weren't even half a way from Sakura's house when she fell asleep.

'It's becoming a habit for her to fall asleep in my arms'

After few minutes they reached her house. Itachi took out keys and opened apartment.

He wanted to leave Sakura on the bed and go back to his 'house'. He placed Sakura on her the bed and walked away, but before he could take one step he realized that he couldn't move.

Sakura seemed to have a nightmare because she was mumbling something in her sleep and turning from side to side, he didn't notice that she caught his arm. And it looked like she won't let go him. Itachi wanted to free himself from her deadly grip, but after many rounds of drinking he felt a little weak. When he realized that he didn't stand a chance to free himself, he started to shake Sakura to wake her up. But she didn't react. Itachi, hadn't got other solution, he had to surrender. He slipped into the bed next to her and wanted to wait until she would loosen her grip. But soon he too fell asleep.

Sasuke and Naruto were waiting at teams 7 meeting place. As always Kakashi was late but Sakura also didn't show up. They wanted to go and find her when Kakashi appeared with his traditional ''Yo''. He noticed immediately that Sakura was missing so he asked boys where was she. In response they only shrugged. Kakashi ordered them to train with each other while he would go to find Sakura.

Of course he started with her apartment. He knocked on the doors but nobody answered. He wanted to walk away when the doors opened.

Itachi was sleeping peacefully until he heard very disturbing noise. He wanted to ignore it but it was too loud. He started cursing under his breath, why Kisame was making such disturbing noise? He had a little hangover so he didn't notice that it wasn't his room. He opened the doors and opened his mouth to shout at Kisame but it wasn't him. There was standing Hatake Kakashi. Before he could stop himself he mumbled

''What are you doing here?''

Kakashi was so shocked that he didn't know what to say. When he saw Itachi he thought that Uchiha would attack him or do something different. But he started a conversation and Kakashi wasn't so stupid to attack Uchiha.

'Two can play this game'.

''Is Sakura over there. She missed our meeting.'' Itachi looked like he wouldn't answer him but in the end he did it

''She's asleep. She won't train today.'' After this words Itachi slammed the doors right in front of Kakashi's nose.

Our sharingan master came back to bed and lied down. All he wanted to do was to fall asleep. And Uchiha always did what they wanted. The second time when Itachi woke up he was more aware of his surroundings. He was lying on his back watching the ceiling. He felt that something was laying on him so he looked down to see it. A pair of emerald eyes was staring at him with boredom.

''Finally you woke up! I'm lying like this for half an hour! I tried to wake you up but you were like a rock. I'll kill my dad for giving us this alcohol. I know that he did it on purpose. Now I want to change my clothes.'' Itachi stared at her expecting her to stand up but she still didn't move from him.

''Can you remove yourself from me? You're quite heavy.'' Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

''I will do it with pleasure when you will let me go from your embrace. You're really strong when you're sleeping. I know now how my teddy bear felt when I was young.'' Itachi felt a little stupid. He freed Sakura and she immediately went to her bathroom. He decided to lie in the bed for few minutes. He was glad that nobody could disturb his peace, but of course he was wrong.

''Yo, Itachi. I was looking for you.'' Kisame had real talent to disturb his partner. Sakura came back from a bathroom. She was really surprised when she saw Kisame so she threw questioning glance at Itachi.

''Sakura this ugly ninja standing over there is my partner Kisame. Kisame this is Haruno Sakura.'' Kisame walked to Sakura and patted her on head.

''Nice to meet you kid. You have to be someone to make Itachi bring you to our 'sweet house' '' He smirked and pulled out something from his pocket.

''I've got little surprise for you.'' After this words Kisame gave Sakura photo. Kunoichi's eyes grew big. She was holding a picture of her and Itachi where they were sleeping in questionable position. Itachi walked to her and looked through her arm.

''When and where did you take it?'' Kisame only smirked. Sakura was angry. Now she understood why Itachi was in bed with her when she woke up, it was this fucking bastard who did it. Sharingan master noticed her anger and smirked at Kisame. Kisame looked surprised at Itachi's response. But when Sakura threw strong punch on his face, he understood it immediately.

Then Sakura aimed to kick him he jumped away from her.

''What the hell is your problem?'' Sakura only grew more furious.

''My problem? It wasn't me who took photo of sleeping people, you pervert. Now get out of here or else I'll make Itachi to beat you in a pulp!'' Kisame looked at Itachi for some kind of help, but Itachi threw him proud look of Sakura. The thought of punishing Sakura was his choice of action but he knew that he couldn't do it, because it would anger Itachi. So in the end he decided to retreat.

Sakura turned to Itachi. Now it was his turn to be screamed at.

''And what did I do?'' asked older Uchiha.

''You didn't tell me why my dad decided to make me drunk! And don't tell me that I don't want to know this!'' She looked like active volcano, which would explode in a minute.

''I'll made it short. Your dear dad was one of the strongest members of Akatsuki. But he decided to retire, happy?'' Sakura didn't know what to say. She didn't expect to hear such answer. Her stepfather: a powerful ninja? It was impossible.

''One more thing. Your sensei was here in the morning, I told him that you won't come today for your mission.'' Now Sakura thought that she was dreaming. Itachi talked to Kakashi sensei? She had lost her mind. She checked her temperature but she didn't feel fever.

'Maybe Itachi is ill and now he has hallucinations?' She walked to Itachi and checked his temperature. But he hadn't got fever. It was one of the most unique days in Sakura's life.

''I'll go now. But I want to tell you one more thing.'' Sakura looked at him expectantly.

''It was a really great punch you threw at Kisame. I wouldn't have done it better.'' Sakura smiled at him. Itachi rarely gave compliments.

After this words Itachi disappeared. He had really great mood now, because he would have his revenge now. Kisame would have to tell who left him this bruise on his face and Itachi would be more than happy to tell them truth.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary:Sakura has never done anything crazy and irresponsible untill one night. Now she's pregnant and the father of the baby is...Itachi. ItaSaku

Disclamer:I don't own Naruto.

Hi! It's me again. It's rewritten chapter 7.

It's betta-checked by Kitsu Maharu.

Thank you very much Kitsu!

You're great!

Chapter 7

Itachi haven't seen Sakura for one month. And he wouldn't have to see her for another months if it weren't for the disturbing news. His spy told him that Orochimaru would attack Konoha in one week.

It would be great opportunity for Akatsuki to kill Orochimaru after this battle, but there was big problem: pink haired kunoichi. He was sure that Sakura would be there too and she would be fighting. And he didn't want her to die until she would bear his child.

So now Itachi was on his way to Konoha.

Sakura was angry and tired. When Iruka asked her for the favor she agreed without asking what this favor was about. She didn't expect it to be so hard.

Sakura had to look after 15 kids. At first she thought that it would be very easy but she was in big mistake. These kids were true devils! When Iruka left her with them they started running, screaming and jumping. She couldn't control them in class so she took them to the forest. Now they could run, scream and do whatever they wanted.

The Kunoichi was lying on the grass with her eyes closed; it was the first time in this day when she could have a small break. She was resting there until:

''Sakura-sensei'' Sakura turned to the person who was calling her. She saw small girl.

''Yes? What do you want?'' the small blond girl started giggling.

''There is a man who is looking for you.'' Sakura was surprised, who would be looking for her?

She stood up and started walking behind this girl. When they reached their destination Sakura saw one of the most hilarious things in her life. Kids who were; jumping, singing and asking weird questions round the famous Uchiha Itachi. He had also the glaring contest with one of the boys. Before he noticed her.

''What took you so long?'' his voice had a note of irritation in it. Sakura decided not to answer this.

''What happened? You couldn't stand a group of innocent kids? In 6-7 months you'll have your own.'' After hearing this children put two and two together. The girls blushed and boys laughed. Sakura got annoyed and told them to leave her and Itachi alone. When she saw that they run away she turned her attention to Itachi

''Well, what do you want?'' She looked deadly serious. If Itachi came to her willingly it had to be quite important. Uchiha told her what he knew from his spy.

''So now you will have to expect Orochimaru's attack in the next week.'' Sakura was more than surprised and she couldn't say anything. But she shook it of when she heard next sentence.

''And I don't want you to fight. Knowing you, you'll kill yourself there, and I want my heir to be healthy and alive.'' If Sakura thought that Itachi was caring for her she changed her opinion.

''You, You, You. I'll do what I want! You can't order me what to do!'' She started rambling something else, but Itachi decided to ignore her it was the best way. Instead he noticed that the kids were hiding behind the trees eves dropping. He decided to give them a small show. While Sakura stopped screaming he took initiative.

''Are you done?'' When Sakura opened her mouth again, he used it for his own advantage and kissed her. At first she was too shocked to respond but after a moment it changed. When they broke the kiss, she started at him and simply asked ''Why?''

''I wanted to and this kids wanted a show, so I gave them what they were waiting for.' He thought that she would want to punch him, but she only laughed. She was laughing for a while, but suddenly she grew serious. She took Itachi's collar, pulled him closer to her and whispered: ''Don't think that I'm going to sit and watch while my friends will be fighting. I'm gonna join them and I don't care whether you like it or not.'' After these words she walked away.

When Sakura dropped kids to Iruka, she immediately went to Tsunade. She told her everything what she knew. At first Tsunade didn't believe her, but after hearing all story she changed her mind. When Hokage asked who told this to Sakura the girl answered her that she had trusted friend who is a spy. Of course Tsunade didn't believe her, but she didn't say anything.

Next week passed for Sakura in super speed. All the ninja in Konoha were ready for Orochimaru's attack, and it was all thanks to Itachi. Sakura wanted to laugh when she imagined everyones faces is she told them that it was famous Uchiha Itachi who warned them. A suddenly big noise snapped her from her daydream; she knew what happened.

The battle had started.

Orochimaru expected Konoha to be surprised, but he saw that everyone was ready for his invasion. Of course it didn't frighten him only messed his plans a little. While his missing-nins where fighting on the edge of the town, he and his snakes went to the center of the Konoha. Team 7,8 and 10 were already waiting there for him. Sasuke and Naruto immediately jumped to fight him while other started to fight his three snakes.

Sakura stopped fighting for a while to judge the situation. Sasuke and Naruto were growing tired while Orochimaru looked like he started a fight few seconds before. Chouji and Shino were badly injured. Others were really exhausted. Then Sakura saw small girl crying near the fighting place. She knew that she had to take her from there; it was too dangerous to be there.

Pinked haired kunoichi jumped to her. She was in great shock when it turned out that it was a trap. Kid disappeared and now Sakura had her foot trapped in the strange mechanism. She tried to free herself but it didn't help.

Orochimaru noticed that one of the Konoha ninjas felt into his trap. He ordered one of his snaked to finish her. Hinata and Kiba wanted to stop it but they were too slow. Snake was ready to attack Sakura.

Kunoichi saw that one of snakes wanted to attack her, but she couldn't move. She heard Naruto who was shouting to her to run. From that moment she saw everything in the slow motion. She closed her eyes when snake was ten meters from her. How could she be so foolish to fall into this trap? She didn't want to die, especially not now when she was pregnant. Her child will die because of her foolishness.

She expected the hit, but it didn't come. She slowly opened her eyes to see what has happened. The only thing she saw was black cloak. She knew whose cloak it was but she raised her eyes to saw face of her savior.

Itachi was really angry. If he weren't there to defend her she would be dead. Her stupid friends couldn't do anything, because they were too shocked and weak. Even his foolish brother and Naruto brat couldn't save her because Orochimaru didn't let them. He saw that she opened her eyes and looked at him in confusion. It was his turn to scream at her.

''You stupid woman! I told you not to fight!''

''But…'' Sakura wanted to explain the situation, but she couldn't find good words to say something to protect herself. She knew that he was right, but she couldn't tell him this.

''No buts! Who said that you could defend yourself! You'd be dead now you stupid woman!''

The pair didn't notice that everyone, including Orochimaru was staring at them. They didn't know what to do. Itachi killed the snake in few seconds, and then started to scream at Sakura. She was looking like a kid who was caught stealing sweets from the kitchen.

When Itachi finished his speech he squatted near Sakura and freed her.

''I'm sorry.'' Sakura stared at her injured foot that was starting to swell.

If Itachi weren't few centimeters away from Sakura he wouldn't have heard her apology. He helped her to stand because her foot was nearly crushed.

''Now you'll come with me.'' She started shouting that she can't leave her friends.

He knew that he had only one solution. He would have to take the situation into his hands. Orochimaru was surprised when Itachi appeared in front of him.

''Well, well, well. I see that even famous Uchiha Itachi found himself a woman. Who would have thought?'' After these words Orochimaru was dead. Itachi was never a patient man exactly in that moment Tsunade appeared at the battlefield. She saw that her ninjas weren't fighting but looking at Itachi and Orochimaru. At first she thought that Itachi was there to help his old comrade but when he killed him she had to change her opinion. Then Itachi walked to Sakura.

''Can we go now?'' asked an irritated Itachi. Sakura knew that it wasn't good time to ask questions. So she only nodded her head. Itachi picked her up. Then he eyed Hokage and nodded his head at her. Then they disappeared.

Tsunade suspected what happened, but she wanted confirmation. ''Can someone tell me what has happened here?''


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto

Hi! It's me again and another chapter of my story. This one is a little short but next one will be longer.

I wanted to say thank you to Kitsu Maharu so...,. Thanks Kitsu

**Chapter 8**

After the departure of Konoha the silence felt between Itachi and Sakura. Itachi was surprised that Sakura wasn't asking any questions. He looked at her and saw her staring at him. He could read in her eyes many feelings like bewilderment and curiosity. After few seconds Sakura couldn't stop herself from asking 'why?' Itachi thought about the good answer.Then answered:

''Because I wanted to.'' Pink haired kunoichi blinked. She wasn't expecting that.

''But...'' She couldn't finish because Itachi stopped. Sakura looked around. They were standing in front of the cave. It wasn't good sign for kunoichi. There were 3 things that Sakura was afraid of; spiders, ghosts and dark places like caves.

Itachi started walking into cave. Sakura wanted to stop him, but her pride stopped her. She couldn't show him her weakness. When they were inside it Sakura closed her eyes and caught Itachi's sleeve. But something wasn't right. In spite of the fact that she had closed eyes she knew that inside the cave was very bright.

Pink haired kunoichi decided to open her eyes. She was really surprised when she saw that in front of her was strange building. Realization came to her. That horrible cave was genjutsu and now she was standing in front of Akatsuki's hideout.

When she glanced at Itachi she saw that he was smirking.

''Would you be so nice and let go of my sleeve?'' She could hear laughter inthis sentence. It was really embarrassing.

''Oh shut up!'' Itachi didn't answer her but he let her go.

''Ouch. You dumb ass! You could tell me that you're going to let me go! I'm hurt, you know!'' One more time sharingan master ignored her. He walked to the doors and started looking for something in his clothes.

* * *

All Akatsuki members were angry. The cause of this anger was Itachi. When they were in the middle of the important meeting Itachi suddenly stood up and ran from the building. Now they were sitting and waiting for him. Kisame decided to lighten the situation.

''I'll bet that he ran to his woman.'' Deidara looked at him like he was crazy

''Yeah and I'm the Kazekage.'' Sasori nodded his head and added:

''Itachi isn't a man who would run to someone. I know that today Orochimaru attacked Konoha, but Itachi has never protected anyone on his own will.''

Then they heard something outside. In few seconds later they appeared near the doors.

Kisame quickly opened the doors. Deidara shouted:

''Itachi! You...'' but he didn't finish because it wasn't Itachi who was standing in front of him. He saw pink haired girl with smirk on her face. He wanted to make sure that he's not dreaming so he asked his comrades whether they see pink haired girl. Others only nodded in agreement.

* * *

While Itachi was looking for something Sakura stood up and walked near him. Suddenly the doors opened and hit Itachi. 'Now I know that there is justice in this world' thought Sakura.

''Itachi! You...'' Sakura looked at the person who screamed this. She realized that there were men who were now staring at her like she was a ghost, were in fact Akatsuki members like Itachi. After few seconds she started to get irritated.

''And what are you looking at?'' Sakura said abruptly causing the Akatsuki members to blink, Sakura sighed.They were as dumb as Naruto. And that right there is an accomplishment.

''Itachi, you moron! Don't your friends know how to treat a lady?''

Itachi stood up and walked to her.

''You're not a lady. You're devil in humans skin. And it's big difference.''

Sakura was now red, she wanted to hit him, but she had forgotten that her foot was injured so instead she

yelped at the sharp pain and started falling down.

Sharingan master rolled his eyes whispered something between 'stupid girl' and 'foolish child' and easily caught her. When one more time he had her in his arms Sakura grew silent. Then he turned his attention to his 'comrades'. They were looking like fishes. They mouths were opened and eyes were bigger than normal. Only Kisame was smirking like he knew some big secret. Sharingan master wanted to walk to his 'house' but they were blocking the way. So he glared at them and told them to move aside. They shook their heads and did what he told them.

Itachi took Sakura into healing room. He treated her foot and stood there for a moment.

''I have to do something so stay in this room and don't go anywhere.''

Then he quickly walked out of the room, because he didn't want to hear her shouts. Itachi knew that she would have to say in his room. She was too dangerous for her own health and he would have to look after her.

'She's worse than a million brats'. While he was walking through the corridor someone threw him into some room. It turned out that his 'friends' wanted to know what was going on.

''Itachi... What is this girl doing here?'' asked Sasori with strange glint in his eyes. Itachi had a feeling that he would have to answer them.

''She will stay here for the time being.'' As he turned to the entrance, someone caught his arm.

''That's it? Who is she?'' asked Deidara. Kisame started laughing. When he calmed down he answered Deidara's question.

''She's a woman with whom Itachi slept with few weeks ago.'' Itachi wanted to punch the living daylights out of Kisame. But that wasn't everything.

''I told you that he went to Konoha to save her. Our little Itachi fell in love.'' Itachi twitched he couldn't stand this.

''Shut up Kisame, I took her here because she can't take care of herself! I want my brat to be alive in few next months.'' When he finished this sentence everyone were looking behind him.

''I can't take care of myself?'' asked familiar voice. Itachi slowly turned around knowing it couldn't get worse, could it?

''I told you to stay in that room.'' Sakura smirked.

''And have I ever listened to what you've said?'' Itachi also smirked. This girl was too intelligent for her own good. It might be her downfall yet.

''No.'' He still didn't answer her previous question so she asked it one more time. Itachi wanted to answer it when they would be alone but she didn't care.

''I had to save your live twice already.'' Sakura didn't want to admitâ€¦but he was right.

''Nobody asked you to save me!'' Itachi smirked. This girl was too proud. She would never admit that she was wrong. Not that she wasn't really it was just too complicated for her delicate mind to gather the information.

''Oh, really? I must have really bad memory, but you had wanted me to rescue you.'' Sakura didn't know what to say. She let out a small growl.

''Grr. You stupid bastard!'' They looked like they had forgotten about other ninjas who were in this room. They didn't know why Itachi didn't kill or beat this girl. Until they realized that Itachi had changed. This girl had strange influence on him.

''If I'm the stupid bastard then you're the dumb ass who has slept with me.'' Itachi knew he was winning the battle with words. And Sakura knew that she was losing this battle, but she had a plan.

''Shut up or I'll make you!'' she retorted. 'This pink haired kunoichi is gonna kick your ass!' inner Sakura roared.

''I would like to see it.'' Sakura jumped on one leg to him and started poking his chest.

''Oh, you'll see.'' After these words Sakura caught his head and kissed him. Deidara fainted. This was the most unexpected thing, he'd ever experienced, and he has seen many things. Itachi and Sakura were making out until they were out of a breath. When they broke the kiss, Sakura smirked at Itachi.

''I've made you shut up.'' Then she jumped out from the room. When she was in the corridor there was big crash and screamed 'shit'. Itachi sweat dropped.

He had a feeling that this girl will make many changes in this house and she would be acting like the queen of the world. It would cause many conflicts.

This few next months will be the longest months he has ever had in a long time.

* * *

Here's a small poll:

Do you want Sakura's and Itachi's baby to be a boy or a girl?

* * *

And here's small note from my beta reader:

Ah, Hello! I'm the beta reader and I like you all to take your time. This chapter was the 'HARDEST' chapter to actually FINISH, But I'm done . nee it was so hard! PAT SAN WHY CAN'T YOU LEARN ENGLISH FASTER! It's okay you really don't have to. English would be one of the hardest languages. Why would I say this? English isn't my first language, it was very hard for me in school because I couldn't understand a thing they were saying!

Well, the best of luck to all bilinguals! So until chapter 9 is out Kitsu's out!

* * *

Answers to reviews:

**sakura-angel113**- This chapter answered your question.  
**Shiroi Hikari**- Hmm pregnant Itachi? He would be terrible mother- **senx2**- nowSakura's foot is hurt, but maybe later she will run away. **XxaoshixX**- hmmmaking Itachi softer? Maybe in the later chapters **.evanglade.-** I'm happy that you likemy story** weirddramagirl**- I know that battle between Itachi and Orochimaru was a little lame, but I can't write battle scenes. And I thought that this battle was not important in this fic.** puretsubasa-** now you can decidethe gender of the baby **Krimzel angel, KaibasShadowGirl, Kagura-Chan, Hao'sAnjul, XxaoshixX, Kitsu Maharu, minigoddess, dreaming freak-** Thankyou very much for your reviews


	9. Chapter 9

Summary:Sakura has never done anything crazy and irresponsible untill one night. Now she's pregnant and the father of the baby is...Itachi. ItaSaku

Disclamer:I don't own Naruto.

Hello! It's me again. Now I'll try to update faster because I had more time to write. I love holidays!

Thank to people who reviewed and read my story. I love you all!

Chapter 9

Sakura jumped back to the room where Itachi had left her. She was really exhausted. This day had too many attractions. First Orochimaru's attack, then

Itachi's rescue and meeting with his comrades. Pink haired kunoichi sighed. She didn't know how long was she in this room but she was getting bored. When Itachi walked back into the room Sakura was glad that she could see him (there is always first time for everything).

''Come with me.'' after these words Itachi once more walked out of the room. Sakura stood up and tried to catch with him. It was really hard because she had to jump after him.

''Damn it! I hate being hurt!''

Itachi spend few hours on making his room comfortable for two people. It was hard work but he managed to do it. He was Uchiha, and Uchiha can do everything. His clan is not called genius for nothing. The only thing left was telling Sakura that they would be sharing a room.

''It would be true hell''.

Sharingan master noticed that Sakura was few feet behind him. He wanted to tell her to come faster, but then he remembered that her leg is hurt.

''Stupid woman, can't she jump faster? I'm not walking that fast.''

Without second thought he stopped and waited for her. When Sakura walked to him he picked her up. And started going. Of course Sakura had to annoy him further.

''Hey! What are you doing! I can walk on my own, you know!'' Itachi glanced at her and said with slightly irritated voice.

''You're slower than a turtle. I don't have all day.'' At response Sakura only send him a glare strong enough to kill. They didn't know that they were being spied on.

''They're so cute together!'' Started Deidara. Kisame snorted and added.

''If you think that they're cute I wonder what you think about strange couples. This pink haired chick and Itachi are like cat and dog.''

Deidara send him a glare.

''Kisame you don't know anything about love. They're in denial now. It's only a matter of time when they will realize that they love each other.'' Then he added with a smile on his face. ''We can always give them a little hint. Oh I love to play matchmaker! It will be great fun! Right Kisame?''

The shark man only looked at him strangely. 'Why am I involved in this again?'

Meanwhile Itachi reached his room. When he walked into it Sakura was surprised that they are two beds.

'What's going on? I have strange feeling that I know this room from somewhere.' Sharingan master put her on the bed and wanted to walk out, but Sakura stopped him.

''Hey! Where are you going mister? Why are here 2 beds hmm? And how long am I going to stay in this crazy place?'' Itachi turned to her.

''There are two beds because we're sharing a room. And you will stay here as long as it will be needed.''

''WHAT! I'm not going to share a room with you! Are you insane? I'm woman and you're a man!''

''With whom you have a baby with.'' Added Itachi.

''Yeah. So what! It was only one time! And it won't happen again...'' She wanted to say something else but Itachi knocked her unconscious.

'Finally there is silence. The only thing that I need now.' He laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

At night:

Itachi woke up. He had a feeling that something wasn't right. Then he heard something. Immediately he sat up and looked around. At first he thought that he only imagined it but when he noticed that Sakura's bed was empty, Itachi changed his mind. First thought, which came to his mind, told him that she escaped but she couldn't do it because her foot was hurt and she wasn't so stupid to go alone into the forest. Or was she?

Sharingan master decide to find pink haired kunoichi before she would fell into troubles. Itachi concentrated to find her chakra. When he felt it turned out that she was outside.

'What the hell is she doing out there?' Itachi was furious. He jumped out of the window and started going into the direction where he felt Sakura's chakra. He was really surprised when he saw her standing in the middle of the fighting grounds. She looked like she was in deep thought, but he was wrong. When he walked near her it turned out that Sakura was asleep.

She was Sleep walking. Itachi remembered that people who are sleepwalking shouldn't be waked up, because it would be great shock to them.

'What a troublesome woman, maybe I should left her here... No, it's not good idea, knowing my luck she would walk into theforest and some wild animal would eat her.' Itachi picked Sakura up and started walking back into the building. When he was walking beside Deidara's room he heard something what terrified him.

''Oh Kisame, Sasori! You don't have to fight over me! I love you both. We can made threesome!'' Itachi's eyes grew big. He was sure that he'd have nightmares about it. He didn't know that Deidara had it in him.

In few seconds Itachi reached his and Sakura's room. He laid her down on the bed and went to sleep. He was almost asleep when he heard shuffling.

He opened one eye and saw Sakura. She was going straight into open window.

'Oh no. I'll never go to sleep with her in the room.' When pink haired kunoichi was one foot from window Itachi stopped her and one more time, and the last, laid her on the bed, but this time he picked the rope and tied her to the bed.

'When she will wake up she will be angry but it's worth it.' And finally Itachi could go to sleep.

* * *

Sharingan master woke up. He saw that Sakura wasn't awake so he went down to eat breakfast. When he went into the kitchen he found Kisame eating something strange. It looked like the sandwich but it was swimming in the milk.

''What the hell are you eating?'' Kisame glanced at him and answered.

''Food.'' Kisame said bluntly, Itachi rolled his eyes. He took an apple and ate it in silence as he sat down opposite to Kisame. They sat in silence until Deidara walked into the room.

''Good Morning! I had wonderful dream!'' When Itachi heard this he stiffened. Deidara was still talking when he sat near Itachi. Uchiha wanted to move away but it would look like he was afraid of him. And Uchiha Itachi was afraid of nothing. After few minutes the rest of Akatsuki went down, but something wasn't right. Itachi felt like he forgot about something. He was still thinking about it when Deidara snapped him out from his thought.

''Hey Itachi, where is your pink haired woman?'' Itachi's eyes grew big. Now he knew what he had forgotten about. He immediately stood up, but when he wanted to move he heard scream.

''UCHIHA ITACHI. WHERE ARE YOU! COME HERE RIGHT NOW! WHY THE HELL AM I TIED UP TO THE DAMNED BED YOU PERVERT!'' Everyones eyes fell on Itachi. It was the first time when they heard someone screaming at the Uchiha. Sharingan master was embarrassed, this stupid woman dared to shout at him in his own 'house' where his comrades could hear her. He sent death glares to everyone and went to meet very angry Sakura. It won't be pleasant meeting.

* * *

Sakura started to wake up. She felt wonderful. It was long time since she had been dreaming such great dreams. She opened her eyes and wanted to move out from the bed, but somehow she couldn't do it.

'What the hell! Why can't I move!' One more time Sakura wanted to move but it wasn't successful. She tried to see what was keeping her down and she saw thick ropes.

'Huh? Why am I tied up? Then she narrowed her eyes and screamed:

''UCHIHA ITACHI. WHERE ARE YOU! COME HERE RIGHT NOW! WHY THE HELL AM I TIED UP TO THE DAMNED BED YOU

PERVERT!'' She closed her eyes and took one big breath.

After a while she heard something behind the doors, and she wasn't wrong.

The doors opened and Itachi appeared near her. She threw him her typical death glare then one more time asked why she was tied to the bed. But he didn't answer her.

''Itachi. Say something or at least free me from this ropes.'' Itachi was glad that she wasn't screaming anymore. His hearing was getting worse and worse after hearing her screaming. Then he took his turn to screamed at her.

''I didn't know that you're so weak.'' He didn't know why but he liked irritating her. It was great fun for him.

''Grr. You asshole. When you'll fall asleep I'll tie you up and we will see who will be laughing then!'' Itachi's smirk grew bigger.

''Now free me or I'll start screaming!'' Itachi didn't believe her so he didn't do anything. Sakura's eyes darkened then:

''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!'' Itachi put hands on his ears, but it didn't help him.

''Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...I'm waiting...I can scream like that for few hours.'' She took another breath, but Itachi stopped her.

''No, wait.'' Sakura smirked; she knew how to make others to listen to her.

It was a gift. After Itachi freed her she immediately stood up. And run into the bathroom. Itachi decided to wait for her, but after 30 minutes he was getting angry and annoyed, he thought about destroying doors but then Sakura walked out of the bathroom.

''What took you so long woman!'' Sakura looked surprised.

''Long? I was there only 30 minutes.'' Itachi couldn't believe his ears. 'Only half an hour? How long does she normally take a shower? I'll never understand women.' Sakura looked at him with a strange glint in her eyes.

Itachi knew that she wanted something from him. And of course he was right.

''I'll try to forget the fact that you tied me to the bed. I know that I'll be living here for some time, so I have small favor to ask you.'' She looked at him but when he didn't say anything Sakura continued. ''I want to go back to my house for my clothes and other stuff.'' The answer was short.

''No.'' Sakura blinked

''Why not? I need to have other clothes.'' Itachi knew that she was right but he didn't want to come back to Konoha. He was sure that they were looking for Sakura. Her apartment was monitored. He had to think about good answer, and then something came into his mind. He was sure that she would agree.

Every**_NORMAL_** female would agree.

''I know. But I can't take you to Konoha.'' Sakura looked like she wanted to argue with him but he didn't let her to say a word. ''Instead I'll take you to other village and there you will buy yourself whatever you want.'' When he saw how pleased she was he was congratulating himself for proposing this.

He was brilliant.

Sakura knew that Itachi had never been shopping with a girl because if he did, he wouldn't propose to buy all the things that she wanted. Inner Sakura started laughing. It would be great fun. But they can't go anywhere until Sakura's leg was better. It will take one week to heal. For now she would have to wear Akatsuki's clothes. When she tried it on, she was terrified.

Black was never her color.

* * *

Itachi slowly opened his eyes. He was in really bad mood; today was a day when he would have to take Sakura shopping. And speaking of the pink haired devil, where is she? He didn't see her in the room. It was strange, because she has almost never been out from their room. She told him that his friends were too strange and dangerous for her. When he walked out of the room it was quiet. Too quiet. Sharingan master decided to find Sakura. He knew that she did something to cause the silence in the house. To his surprise he didn't find anyone inside.

'Where is everyone? 'He walked outside and saw his comrades standing and staring at something. When he walked nearer he saw that hey where staring at Sakura.

''What are you doing here?'' Only Kisame turned his head to look at Itachi. Then he answered.

''We are observing your girlfriend. Are you sure that she isn't insane? She came here about one hour ago and she's standing there grinning like a maniac.'' Then Itachi glanced at her. Kisame told him truth. Pink haired kunoichi was grinning like insane person. When she noticed Itachi her grin grew even bigger.

''Nee, Uchiha what are you waiting for? You promised me something.'' Itachi only send her a glare in response. Itachi and Sakura were staring at each other for a while and then they disappeared leaving confused Akatsuki members.

''What happened here?'' asked Deidara.

''I don't know and I don't want to.'' answered Sasori traumatized by the whole ordeal.

Itachi told Sakura that they were going to Fire Country, because it was the closest place to go to. After one hour of traveling they reached their destination. She looked around and saw that the streets were almost empty, but she didn't give it second thought. Pink haired kunoichi also noticed that there were many kinds of shops. In few words it was heaven for women and hell for the men. At first she picked shop with the clothes.

Itachi had never been so bored in his life. He was sitting for over two hours in one shop waiting for Sakura to pick the clothes. Much to her dismay she couldn't find anything for her. If she found right color there weren't size for her, if she found her size she didn't like style of it. If she won't pick anything in few minutes he would take all the clothes from there and order someone to take them with them. In this way he wouldn't have to stay there with her.

Of course he tried to walk way but she immediately saw this and told him that he was too weak to sit in one place for the minutes? Yeah right, few minutes. It was more likely few hours? . He promised her shopping and now he was suffering because of it.

'Next time when I'll her promise something I'm gonna think twice about it.'

Then to his surprise Sakura came to him and told him that she was ready. She had about ten bags full of clothes. He was glad that the owner of the shop was too frightened to ask for the money. If Itachi were normal citizen he would have to pay fortune for these clothes.

The pair walked out from store. Itachi started going to the gate of the village but Sakura stopped him.

''Hey, where are you going? I'm not done yet. I have to buy shoes, underwear, cosmetics and few other items. It was your idea and Uchiha never backs out from his word right?'' The last sentence was said with mockery in it. Itachi send her a glare, he would pay her for this torture. And he will have many hours for that.

The store with shoes was even worse than the first one, but the store with the underwear was different story. At first Itachi thought that it would be also boring, but when Sakura was changing she didn't shut the curtains all the way, so Itachi had very good view at her body. Of course he could told her that, but he was a true male after all and he liked what he saw.

'At least I also had my fun which didn't end up with hearing her horrible scream.'

After few more hours Sakura bought everything. Itachi had never been so happy to go back to his 'house'. When they passed the shop with jewelry

Sakura saw the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was made of white gold, but was also engraved and filled with yellow gold. They engraved the gold to look like ivies. And every quarter turn was an emerald. In the front was a pear shaped Rose-colored stone she had never seen before. She was staring at it for some time until Itachi too her arm and took her away from it. And they went back to the Akatsuki's hideout.

* * *

Kitsu Maharu

Er, I'm doing this more then I really should, (Laughs nervously) I guess I like talking to people typing to people? Er anyways the idea of the ring in mine! I have a feeling men have no sense of fashion and if they do quite the rare find and idea of mine if I ever get enough money I want to make one JUST like it I wish none of you take the idea with you without my permission. I will never forgive you if you stole that idea from ME or from ANYONE. Pat San didn't know what to write so told everyone to use his or her IMAGNATION hopefully you all do have it. ORIGNAL LINE **(I don****'t know how to describe it so you can imagine this ring).** So instead I thought that I should use this. As a high school student I hope you all a great summer and JULY FORTH! WAHOOO! .

My comment on this is, No Akatsuki members were harmed in this chapter.

* * *

Here are the results of the pool: 'Do you want Sakura's and Itachi's baby to be a girl or a boy?'

Girl-11

Boy-9

Twins-11

Pool hasn't been closed yet. You can vote in the round 2!


	10. Chapter 10

Summary:Sakura has never done anything crazy and irresponsible untill one night. Now she's pregnant and the father of the baby is...Itachi. ItaSaku

Disclamer:I don't own Naruto.

Hello! Here's chapter 10! It's betta checked by Kitsu Maharu!

Special thanks to people who reviewed the last chapter: pink-kitty, Gaara's girl, Dagorwen of Ithilien, Marise-Faia, Baka Manuke, Lala, Devilz-Fallen, CelestiaL-Jade, Shinobi Dreamer, Pringles, Abby, ShamanShadow, Mrs.Uchiha, weirddramagirl, Selkie no Kagura-chan, the anime eclipse, Monika, The8thsin, purerandomness, Spring of Blood, Kiza, KKSlover4ever, patrisha, izumi-17, anonymous, eskimo's shadow, Hao'sAnjul, sToLeKyOspAnTs, KaibasShadowGirl, MisatoNoYume, MegDeity, kakashiclone1120, Ruriko89, Krimzen Angel, light angel, daydreamer53221, puretsubasa, sakura-angel113, lady tsuzuki, Blue Grass, lil' saKura-chan26, Fariy Puck, hibiyuru, jahannah12, Zezura, orochiko sama, Shakura of the Red Sand, kitty, nancy, tomoe-betrayal, Zakurrah-chan, luv hate it, Shi-Sha Hariken,

I love you guys!

* * *

Chapter 10

Itachi noticed that Sakura was acting strange (even for her). Itachi didn't know what happened. She has been acting like this since their small visit to the village for shopping. At first he didn't care but after one week her behavior started irritating him.The sad face didn't look good at her. Itachi decided to do something about it, only because he didn't have anything else to do.

* * *

Sakura sighed. She was getting more and more depressed. While she was in Akatsuki's hideout she had more time to think about her situation. She remembered first meeting with the team 7. Oh, she was so innocent and stupid. Then she was only thinking about her first crush.

Other things didn't matter to her. But after few years her dreams changed. She wanted to be strong ninja and after achieving this she wanted to find a husband who would love her. Then they would have child or two. But she was planning having them at age 25 or 30, not 18!

Now her dreams were broken. She wasn't powerful kunoichi; she only reached the level of jounin. She was going to have a child and instead of having a loving husband she was stuck with the cold-hearted Uchiha who didn't love anything at all. And of course she won't get the engagement ring, like the one, which she saw in jewelry shop.

While Sakura was daydreaming Itachi walked into the room. He tried to talk to her but she didn't replied. Itachi has never been patient person so he reached for drastic method.

Sakura one more time sighed. She decided to find Itachi and talk with him. While she was standing up water hit her face.

'What the?' She moved her wet hair out of her eyes to see who was so nice to splash her with the water. She had a feeling that she knew the answer but it didn't hurt to make sure. Of course she was right.

'That stupid bastard!' Pink haired kunoichi wanted to scream at him but she changed her mind when she saw that he was looking at her in the strange way. It made her fell uncomfortable.

"Tell me." ordered Itachi. Sakura blinked, now she was confused.

''Hmm?''

"Something is bothering you." Of course Sakura denied this. She wouldn't tell him the true even in million years. One more time Itachi glanced at her in this strange way.

What is his problem? Since when has he started to care?' She looked at him with tired eyes but with a wary look. She didn't tell him this, but she couldn't sleep lately for the past few days.

Her thoughts and problems didn't let her.

"Leave me alone." Uchiha didn't move, so she added in quiet voice. "Please."

Now Itachi was sure that something was wrong. This pink haired girl has never said please, at least not to him. She had to be ill or even worse. He has never been experienced with women problems.

Itachi walked to Sakura until he was few centimeters from her. He raised his hand to check her temperature. It was normal. Now he didn't know what to do.

This stubborn kunoichi won't tell him what is troubling her. It was the first time when he tried to help anyone and she didn't want it. Sakura repeated her request to leave her alone. He decided to retreat, but only for a moment. He would help her even if she didn't want it. Nobody denies the help of Uchiha.

* * *

Deidara was angry. He was spying on Itachi and Sakura for the week now and nothing interesting happened.

'What a stupid couple! It took this dull Uchiha one week to notice that she was depressed! Something happened while they were have gone shopping.'

"I knew that I had to go there with them! Now I don't know how to help them!" He didn't notice that Kisame was standing behind him.

"Eh? Deidara, you're still spying on them? I thought that you gave up." Deidara turned to him with a frown on his face.

"I'll never give up! But it's good that you're here. You'll go shopping with me!" Before Kisame had a chance to reply Deidara took his arm and pushed him to the doors.

"I know that something happened there between our sweet pair and I'm going to find out the truth." When they were too far to hear anything, Itachi walked behind the place when he hid when he saw that Deidara was eavesdropping.

'I can't leave them on a second because they're already planning something. How could I not see this stupid blonde spying on me? But his idea that something happened in this shops was not bad.' Itachi thought about it for a while. He remembered that she was happy all the time, but... then he realized something. When they were heading to the exit she stopped for a moment to looked at jewelry… 'That's it. When those two dumb asses will come back, I'll go there myself. I Uchiha Itachi will always solve every riddle.'

* * *

Sasori was looking for Deidara. They should have a sparing match 30 minutes earlier, but Deidara didn't show. Then he saw Kisame and Deidara walking out of the forest.

Kisame looked pleased because he was laughing very loud, but the other ninja was scowling. He walked to them and asked what's so funny. Kisame laughed even louder.

"We went to the village to ask about Itachi and his girl and-" Deidara cut him in the middle of the sentence.

"If you don't want to have black eye don't finish." Shark man decided to ignore Deidara's threat.

"-And one of the woman thought that we're parents of Itachi. She told Deidara that he was a bad mother because his son was threatening almost everyone in the village." After that Deidara punched Kisame into the face and stormed away.

* * *

Sakura was getting hungry so she decided to make herself a sandwich. When she finished angry Deidara stormed into the kitchen. Pink haired kunoichi was surprised that he was angry, because she has never seen him like that.

When he saw that he wasn't the only person in the room he brightened. "I have a serious question for you Sakura-Chan." When he saw that she wasn't objecting he asked it.

"How old am I?" Sakura sweat dropped. She wasn't expecting this.

"Err, I don't know maybe 22 or 25, why?" In this few seconds Deidara looked like small kid whose birthday presents arrived early. He jumped to her and hugged her.

Meanwhile Sasori and Kisame came into the kitchen. Kisame wanted an icepack for his eye. Blondie (Deidara) had really strong punch. When they saw hugging pair. Sasori raised his eyebrow and asked:

"Are we interrupting something?" Sakura pushed Deidara away; the blond ninja sent Kisame a glare and walked proudly out of the room.

Pink haired kunoichi was confused.

"What is wrong with him and him?" Of course she meant Deidara and Kisame. Sasori decided to answer. "Kisame got punched by Deidara and Deidara was taken for Itachi's mother in the clothes store." When Sakura heard this she burst into laughing.

When she stopped she walked to the fridge and took out the ice. She thrown it to Kisame and exited the kitchen still laughing.

* * *

Itachi walked into jewelry store. He didn't know what Sakura saw here. To him all the things there looked the same.

'Stupid woman and her problems, what am I doing here anyway? I'm going back. When he turned to walk out small old woman appeared in front of him.

"With what can I help you, sweetheart?" Itachi blinked.

"I know you from somewhere...Oh now I remember you were here with your beautiful girlfriend. You looked like a pair in love! These secretive glances you send yourselves! I wish I had such handsome and caring boyfriend like you dear. But what are you doing here without your lovely girlfriend?"

Once more Itachi blinked. This woman was insane. Lovely couple? Secretive glances? He thought about it and decided to play with this old woman. Maybe she saw what Sakura was looking at.

"My...girlfriend will have birthday tomorrow and I want to...buy her a present. I saw that she was looking at something in this store but I don't know what. Can…you help me?" The old lady's eye brightened considerably.

"Oh you're so sweet. Hmmm I think that I know what she was looking at." She went somewhere leaving Itachi all alone for a moment. When she came back she was caring something in her hands. She gave it to Itachi, it turned out that it was a ring.

"This is engagement ring. You're girlfriend has a great taste." Itachi only nodded.

"You know dear, I'm giving you this ring. I know that every woman is dreaming about the caring man like you. Now go to your second half and give her this ring." Itachi for the last time gave her a strange look but he listened to her and left the village, to home.

He planed to give her this ring to brighten her a little. She was no fun when she was sad.

* * *

When he reached his destination it was dark. He found Sakura lying outside and looking at stars. He didn't thought that she was romantic type. In few seconds he was standing behind her she spare him one glance and frowned.

"Stand up." Ordered the sharingan master. She only sent him another glance. He repeated his order but she ignored him.

Itachi didn't want to give her his surprise outside because he was sure that his comrades could be spying on them so he decided to take her back into their room.

"Stand up or I'll pick you." This time she decided to answer.

"You wouldn't dare." Itachi smirked. She was underestimating him and she will regret it. He knelt next to her and picked her up. Then he threw her on his arm and walked inside the building. Sakura was punching him and wanted to kick but he was holding her legs still.

Of course she was also screaming things like "Put me down you bastard" and "You'll pay for this" or "You pervert." When they were in the building almost everyone came to see what happened to pink haired girl. Reactions were different. Kisame smirked, Deidara was jumping in happiness and the rest of Akatsuki were surprised. They were watching the pair until they disappeared in their room. Of course Deidara couldn't miss anything so he dragged Kisame and Sasori near the doors to spy on them. Other Akatsuki members sweat dropped at their actions and went to do something else.

* * *

Itachi closed the doors behind him and then dropped Sakura on the bed. She immediately stood up and one more time started screaming.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? I WAS LYING CALMLY ON THE GROUND WATCHING THE STARS AND THEN YOU TOOK ME HERE WITHOUT MY PERMISION! TELL ME WHY YOU HAD TO TAKE ME HERE!" Itachi calmly answered her shouting.

"Are you finished with your rambling?" Sakura screamed that 'yes'. Inner Sakura was jumping and fisting the air. 'If he won't tell anything I'll kick his ass! Hell Yeah!'

"In last week you were so pathetic so I decided to snap you out of your pathetic state." Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"And how do you think you'll do it?" Itachi took something from his pocket and gave it to her. It was small box. Sakura asked what was inside but Itachi told her to open it and see what's inside. Kunoichi slowly opened it when she saw what was inside she couldn't believe it.

'It's the beautiful ring the one I saw last week in jewelry store.' She was looking at it in trance. "But how did you…?" She couldn't finish so Itachi did it for her.

"Know?" The pink haired girl nodded in agreement.

"It's my secret." They were standing in comfortable silence until Sakura started crying. Itachi didn't know what happened. He thought that she would be happy. Instead of this she started crying.

"Why are you crying?" She looked at him and realized that she shouldn't be crying. But she couldn't help it. She knew that this small gift was really big thing coming from him. She was sure that he didn't realized how precious this gift was to her. One of her dreams came true, she received an engagement ring, a very beautiful engagement ring.

She tried to stop crying but it didn't help. When she looked at him she noticed that he was confused. She wanted to say something but she couldn't find good words. She knew that sometimes words couldn't describe what someone is feeling. Thinking about if for few seconds she decided to do something else.

She hugged him and cried to his shirt. Between sobs she said 'thank you' to him. They would be standing there for some time if it weren't for the noise behind the doors.

* * *

Deidara heard everything but he didn't see anything and it was annoying him. He always like to know everything. Sasori and Kisame weren't so passionate about it. Actually they were really bored, so they started to retreat. Deidara noticed this and told them in loud voice to come back.

Reluctantly they came back and started talking that they didn't want to be there. While hey were quarreling somehow they fell on the doors and opened them. They fell down with a loud crush. Deidara raised his head and saw Sakura standing in Itachi's embrace.

'Ha! I knew that they will be together'. He didn't notice that Sakura was shaking and Itachi was raising his chakra power.

Kisame and Sasori were first to stand up. They wanted to say something to defend themselves but they shut their mouths when they saw very angry pair. Sasori was afraid of Itachi and Kisame was afraid of Sakura. He still felt the effects of last punch on his face. They decided to run away. Itachi immediately went after them.

Sakura was left with Deidara. Blonde ninja slowly stood up with stupid grin on his face. He didn't notice Sakura who was standing behind him. She tapped his shoulder so he turned back to look at her. In next seconds one more time blonde ninja was laying on the floor with the broken nose. It was the first time when he was afraid of the woman. Sakura was standing with hands on her hips with fire in her eyes.

"Stand up and fight like a man." Ordered a really angry Sakura. Deidara slowly stood up but instead of fighting with her he started running away from the room. The pink haired kunoichi ran after him throwing everything available on him. They made one round around the house when Deidara decided to run outside.

He would of gotten away successfully if it weren't for the Ichigo (Mr. Haruno) who caught Deidara. Blond ninja was too surprised to do anything other than staring at the ex-Akatsuki. When Sakura reached them she saw Itachi standing next to Kisame and Sasori who were in really bad shape after the beating, which they received from sharingan master. When she moved her eyes from them she saw a person whom she didn't expect to see - her stepfather.

"Daddy?" In response Ichigo only smiled. Sakura run to him to hug him. Ichigo roped Deidara on the ground ad hug his daughter. When they broke the hug Sakura started questioning him:

"What are you doing here? How did you know that I'm here? What happened in Konoha when I wasn't there? How is mom?" Mr. Haruno didn't look surprised that Sakura send him so many questions, he was used to answering it.

"I wanted to visit my beautiful daughter and talk with Itachi, where could Itachi take you with him if not to Akatsuki's hideout? Nothing interesting happened in Konoha but your friends are worried about you. And your mother is in heaven because she thinks that Itachi took you to romantic rendezvous. Don't ask how could she think about such idea.'' They were talking to each other while rests of the ninjas (excluding Itachi) were gaping at them with open mouths.

Ichigo noticed something small and bright on Sakura's finger. He raised her hand and realized that it was engagement ring. He sent Itachi questioning glance and Itachi shrugged in response.

'I have to remember to ask him about it later. I thought that they were kidding when they said that they would marry. The Itachi from the years ago would kill Sakura instead of marrying her. He definitely changed.'

Pink haired kunoichi realized that her stepfather wasn't listening to her, so she decided to punish Deidara. He was still lying on the ground where he landed when her step-dad threw him.

"So Deidara... your last words before you'll be beaten by me?" The blond ninja gulped and mumbled something under his breath. When Sakura aimed to kick him he disappeared.

"Coward! At first he's spying on me and now he's running away." She fumed before noticing that Itachi was standing next to her; she didn't know how long he was there. It wasn't the first time when he did something like that. He had a talent in sneaking next to someone. Then he whispered to her ear something what bring a smile on her face.

"They were more scared of you than me. Especially Kisame. He was glad that you didn't run after him."

"You're just loosing you touch. How could they be more scared of innocent and weak girl like me than the infamous Uchiha Itachi." In response Itachi chuckled. He was glad that she was again her sharp-tongued self.

* * *

Ichigo stayed for a while to talk with his old friends but it was time to go back to his wife. He said goodbye to everyone and told Itachi to look after his daughter.

Next day Sakura kicked everyone from the kitchen. She told them that she would cook something for them. Of course they didn't know that she was a really bad cook.

When she was trying her culinary skills Akatsuki had a very serious talk.

''Do you think that she will try to poison me?'' Asked terrified Deidara. He has been avoiding pink haired kunoichi since last day. Kisame who was lying on the couch with broken arm and few broken ribs laughed a, little but immediately stopped because of the sharp stabbing pains. Itachi rolled his eyes at their stupidity. They would win a contest for the most stupid ninjas in universe.

While they were speculating if pink haired kunoichi will poison them or not Sakura walked from the kitchen. She was covered with flour, sauces and other things. But she had big grin on her face.

"The food is ready!" When she saw that no one was eager to go there and eat she send them threatening glance which meant 'go there or I'll make sure that you won't have children in the future.' All ninja stood up and walked to the kitchen. They couldn't believe that this pink haired woman was ordering them and they were listening to her.

* * *

Sasori was first ninja who crossed the doors. He stopped when he saw what was lying on the table. This thing didn't look like a food. It the vase was strange blue liquid and he couldn't find good words to describe meat. Itachi who was standing behind Sasori pushed him away to walk into the room.

He also saw what was lying on the table but he didn't say anything. Other ninjas did the same, the last person who sat Sakura. She was waiting for them to try her food. The first one was Deidara; he wanted to score few points with her. He put the spoon into the soup and very slowly tried it.

His eyes grew big; others were waiting for his reaction. "It's… it's…strange… but quite good…" everyone sighed of relief and started to dig in as well.

Now it was time for the meat. Sasori tried to cut it, but it was like a gum or an old shoe. Kisame tried to bite it but he couldn't cut it with his teeth. Deidara put his fork into the meat and he also tried to bite it. After a while he surrendered. It was too much for his teeth. Blond ninja tried to take meat from his fork but this meat was glued to his fork. He started waving it.

Much to everyone's dismay while he was doing it the meat slid from the fork and landed on Kisame. Surprised shark man looked around and saw that Deidara was missing his meat. He picked up a spoon with potatoes and threw it on blond ninja. Deidara avoided it so it fell on other person. In few seconds all the ninja were throwing food at each other.

Itachi avoided every part of food, which was flying towards him. He didn't want to be dirty. Besides he was too mature for food wars. Even the oldest members were taking part in this war. Suddenly he felt that someone was poking his arm.

"'Nee Itachi why are you not having fun?" It turned out that it was Sakura, Itachi turned his face to look at her but instead of seeing her face he was met with a piece of meat. It slowly slid down his face and landed on the floor. Sakura started laughing hysterically. Itachi didn't share her happiness.

'How dare she throw anything at him? She will pay for it.' Itachi took a bowl with something sticky in it and threw it on her head. The surprised kunoichi stopped laughing.

"You-you-you ruined my hair! Who give you a permission to throw it at my hair! I'll have to spend hours to clean it!" She didn't know that Itachi already left a room. She was talking to herself. She took this bowl from her head and looked around. She took another two bowls and started looking for sharingan master.

She found him in their bathroom cleaning his face. Inner Sakura screamed 'Now it's our chance,

damn it! He'll pay for ruining our hair! Nobody can mess with us!'.

Pink haired kunoichi started sneaking to Uchiha. She didn't know that he saw her in the mirror. If she weren't so angry with him, she would notice it.

While Itachi was looking at the mirror he was wondering what pink kunoichi was doing. She looked like she wanted to scare someone, but she was holding something in her hands. Itachi thought that she knew that he could see her, but he was in big mistake. Sakura raised the bowl. In this moment Itachi realized what she was planning. He turned back and caught the bowl when it was over Sakura's head.

''And what were you planning to do with it?" Sakura gulped "E-hee-hee, you know. I was...going to…" She didn't know what to say. She was caught red-handed. Itachi smirked. He took the bowl from her hands and throw it's contents on Sakura. Now she was soaking wet. Her clothes were clinging to her.

"How did you know that I was behind you?'' Itachi showed her a mirror and told her that he saw her in it. Inner Sakura slapped her forehead with her hand. She walked out of the bathroom and picked another bowl, now she would wait for him outside and she will attack when he will be walking out.

Itachi thought that she gave up; she wouldn't trick him even in million years. He walked out of the bathroom with a small grin on his face, which disappeared when Sakura threw the bowl in which were fruits and juice.

''Mua ha ha ha! It's my revenge! Remember it-nobody messes with my hair.'' It was too much for Itachi he picked Sakura from her feet and took her to the shower. Kunoichi realized what he would try to do.

''I'm not going under the shower with you! Put me down you pervert! HELP! SOMEBODY! HELP!'' Itachi's ears really hurt, but he won't change his mind. He walked with her under the shower and turned the cold water on.

Then he blocked the knobs in shower so Sakura couldn't turn off the water. Then he put her in the shower and walked out from it. Now Sakura was banging the doors.

''How could you do it! Open this damn doors right now! This water is really cold! I'll catch a cold!'' Itachi freed her after 5 minutes. Soaked girl immediately run away and jumped into the bed. She was so cold that she didn't care that her bedding would also be wet.

Itachi walked to her and told her that she shouldn't mess with Uchiha then walked out.

* * *

THE POLL IS CLOSED: Here are results:

Girl:17

Boy:14

TWINS:44

So...TWINS WON! Sakura and Itachi wil have a BOY and a GIRL.

I don't now how to name them so you can give propositions. I'm counting on you people.

There are 2 or 3 chapters left. In the next chapter there will appear KISAME'S WIFE and HIS KID. I'll try to write it faster than this one. See you Guys!

* * *

Kitsu Maharu Ah another challanging chapter... i think this one took an hour or so... not past an hour and a half thou... If anyone reads these thingys and well... sees an error please be kind to email me so i can fix the problem thanks. And review of this chapter... hmm... I thought is was interesting how scary Sakura was... it reminds me a

little bit of my mom... heh... I probly shouldn't of said that but i'm truthfulish right? (note: Truthfulish is not a real word I'm just stupid enough to actually type it). Well I have to say that this chapter made me feel like the feeling of the story is dieing. and not only that but I also think that Orochi-Chan (Orochimaru) died too quickly. well i think thats all i have to type bye bye!

Kitsu- Login out

save candies don't kill the innocent poor souls, 11,1433,235 get killed every day so save them... until at least halloween CANDIES

WEEE!


	11. Chapter 11

Summary:Sakura has never done anything crazy and irresponsible untill one night. Now she's pregnant and the father of the baby is...Itachi. ItaSaku

Disclamer:I don't own Naruto.

Hello! Here's chapter 11! It's betta checked by Kitsu Maharu!

Big thanks to people who reviewed!

I love you guys!

And if anyone has questions, put them into the review and I'll definitly answer it.

* * *

"ACHOOO!" Sakura was right when she told Itachi that she would catch a cold. Now she was lying in her bed coughing, sneezing and sniffing. Now pink haired kunoichi was in fool mood. 'Damn it. I hate being ill. I can't do anything in that state. And this stupid medic-nin told me to eat those horrible pills. They're awful! I don't need them'  
While she was cursing everyone and everything Itachi walked into the room with a smirk on his face. Thanks to Sakura's cold he could live in peace for some time. She was too weak to scream or threaten him or try to beat his comrades. Now when he looked at her he couldn't help it but comment her appearance.  
"You look like a crap." When Sakura heard his words she send him hateful glare.  
"It's your fault that I'm ill you dumb ass! —ACHOOO! -. I hate you! —ACHOO-!" Itachi chuckled. She was looking really funny right now. The pink haired kunoichi wasn't impressed. She wanted him to suffer like she. And she will do everything to manage it so Sakura slowly sat up. She didn't care that her head was really aching now. Itachi was standing next to her bed. She asked him to bend to her because she wanted to tell him something important. Sharingan master did it. Now it was time for her plan. "ACHOO!" She sneezed right into his face. Itachi immediately stumbled back.  
"What he hell are you doing woman!" Sakura send him innocent look and mumbled a sorry. Now it was only a matter of days when he will be ill. He was spending too much time with her. Inner Sakura started to cackle maniacally. Only few days and she'll have an ill companion next to her, only in a few days.

"ACHOO"  
"Bless you." Answered happily Sakura. In reply Itachi send her a glare. Sakura's plan was perfect. Itachi was now lying ill in the bed next to her. Of course he didn't want to lie down but his comrades told him that if he didn't do it they would tie him to his bed.  
Much to Sakura's distress, Itachi wasn't a great companion. Most of the time he was glaring at the wall or muttering curses. Pink haired kunoichi was bored. Really bored.  
"I'm bored!" Itachi didn't even spare a glance at her.  
"Let's do something!" This time Itachi looked at her.  
"Be quiet woman." Of course Sakura ignored his request and she started thinking aloud what they can do. After few minutes pink haired kunoichi knew what they could do.  
"Let's think about names for our babies." Itachi couldn't believe it. She was insane. Sharingan master decided to act quickly. He turned to his side and pretended that he was asleep.  
Sakura slowly got out of her bed. She walked to Itachi's bed and noticed that he was asleep.  
Something's wrong. Sakura thought her brows drew together. I can swear that one minute ago he was awake. Hmm let's see if he really is asleep or is only pretending'. She sat on this side of bed where Itachi was turned to and murmured to herself: "Hmm he's asleep" Itachi was thanking his brain for being brilliant. But when Sakura finished her sentence he changed his mind.  
"He's looking so peaceful and I'm sleepy too so I'll just lay next to him. I'm sure that he won't be angry." Sharingan master wanted to stop her but then he had a feeling that she was doing it to see whether he's asleep. So Itachi didn't do anything. Sakura was disappointed that Itachi didn't react but she told half the truth. She was quite sleepy and she decided to lie next to him, of course only for few minutes.  
When Itachi felt that she was lying next to him he decided to roll to his other side. But it seemed that his calculation was wrong and instead on rolling to the other side of the bed he fell down on the floor.  
"Shit. Stupid bed." Cursed an angry missing ninja. Sakura blinked.  
One second Itachi was laying next to her and in the next he was laying on the floor. She really wanted to laugh at him but she decided not to. If she wanted his help in picking names for the babies she had to be on his good side.  
"Ne, Itachi are you Ok?" Sharingan master only mumbled something under his breath and climbed back onto the bed.  
"What do you want woman?" Sakura smirked.  
"Let's pick names for the babies!" Itachi hadn't got other escape plan so he agreed unwillingly. Sakura started telling him name after name after 20 propositions Itachi decided to ignore her. In response he only nodded his head when she asked about his opinion.  
Pink haired kunoichi was fed up Itachi. She wanted his help but he decided to ignore her.  
'Men are always the same. They are useless in that kind of problems. But let's test him.'  
"And how about Sasuke? It's really cute name." In reply Itachi nodded his head in agreement but when he realized what she said he changed his mind.  
"Are you insane? My son won't have the same name as my foolish younger brother" Sakura only rolled her eyes.  
"So if you are not pleased with my propositions why don't you tell me which name YOU like. But it has to be a name for a girl?" Itachi didn't want to think about it so he told her first name which came to his mind.  
"Yachiru." Sakura didn't answer him. She was thinking about it. When she told him her opinion Itachi nearly fell of the bed on more time.  
"I hate to tell you this, but... IT'S GREAT NAME! Who would have thought that you could say something useful! If we will have a girl her name will be Yachiru, so now I'll leave you alone. If you had picked he name for the girl I'll have to think about name for a boy." After that Sakura picked a notebook and she started writing something. Itachi observed her and noticed that she won't move out from his bed. To his surprise he didn't mind being on the same bed as her.

In next 2 weeks nothing special happened. The pregnancy was showing on Sakura. Her belly started growing slowly. It really irritated pink haired kunoichi.

Itachi noticed that Kisame was acting strange. He was quiet and nervous. He looked like he was arguing with himself. And it was definitely bad sign. When it looked like he finished this argument shark man walked to Uchiha.  
"Itachi I have to tell you something." Sharingan master only looked at him with questioning glance.  
"You see... I went to see my wife yesterday and... I told her about your pink haired woman. Now my wife wants to meet Sakura and she's coming here... today." Itachi's eyes grew big, another woman in their hideout?  
"When will she arrive?" After this words Itachi and Kisame heard feminine voice.  
"KISAME DARLING. Your lovely wife has come to see you!" Kisame gulped and turned to great his wife. Sakura walked out from her and Itachi's room when she heard feminine voice. She noticed Itachi standing nearby so she went to him and asked what was going on. Uchiha prodigy answered that Kisame's wife came to meet her.  
"Huh? She came hear specially to meet me?" Itachi only nodded his head. Exactly in this moment brown haired woman appeared in front of them. To Itachi's surprise she wasn't ugly. She had long brown hair reaching to her waist, and had big brown eyes. She wore loose white pants and light green top. In few words she looked like normal kunoichi.  
"Hello my name is Aya and I'm Kisame's wife. I'm sure that he was talking about me all the time so I won't have to tell you anything about me. Oh Kisame is so sweet isn't he! We met..." Aya started telling Itachi and Sakura how she and Kisame met and how they 'fell in love'. While she was talking Sakura send Itachi glance with a message 'what-is-wrong-with-this-woman?' Sharingan master only chuckled in response. He was thinking about the same thing as pink haired kunoichi. Aya noticed this small 'talk' between our favorite pair.  
"Ah Your so cute! I see that you already have this bond between you. You understand each other without words. It's so romantic. You have to tell me how you met." They glanced at each other again.  
"Oh come on! You don't have to be shy about it." Fortunately Kisame decided to appear with small kid in his hands.  
"Woman why did you disappear like that!" Aya send Shark man innocent look and took baby from him.  
"How could I forget to introduce our lovely son! This is Kenji he has 4 months. Later I'll tell you the whole story how we..." She couldn't finish because Kisame put his hand on her mouth to stop her from finishing her sentence.  
"Sorry guys but we have to disappear for the moment"  
"Their weird." started Sakura.  
"Definitely." Itachi added in.  
"I can't wait to hear the other story." When she told this Itachi send her disgusted glance. Sakura laughed in response. "I was only kidding. Now come on I'm hungry." The pink haired kunoichi took Itachi's hand and started dragging him with her to the kitchen. Sharingan master wasn't protesting but he asked her why he had to go with her. Sakura turned to him with sweet smile on her face.  
"Because I don't want to eat alone. And you'll protect me from this Aya girl." Itachi sighed. He was getting soft.

Aya decided to not go back to her house. She told Kisame that if Sakura could stay so could she. Other Akatsuki members didn't care so Aya was now new tenant of Akatsuki's hideout. After one week Sakura was in friendly relationship with Aya because almost everyone Akatsuki went on the missions so two woman have only each other to talk to.  
Sakura and Aya were talking about funniest situations in their life when they heard Kisame's voice.  
"Women come here!" Sakura wanted to tell him that they have names but when she reached Kisame she saw that he was supporting nearly unconscious Itachi. She immediately ran to help him.  
"What happened?" Shark man told her that they have small troubles and Itachi was poisoned. They slowly dragged sharingan master to his room and laid him on the bed. When Kisame told Sakura that he would go for the medic-nin she stopped him.  
"Don't worry I'll heal him." Kisame wanted to protest but pink haired kunoichi told him that in Konoha she's the best medic-nin excluding Tsunade.

After examining the poison Sakura started getting worried. She had one good and one bad message. She recognized the poison but it was really hard to remove it from somebody's body. She ordered Aya and Kisame to leave the room because she will have to concentrate.  
After one hour Sakura walked out of the room. "I did everything what I could. Now it's dependant on the time. He should wake up after two or three days. If not it will mean that: we were too late and… he won't wake up... ever"  
After first day Sakura was calm and sure that Itachi will be all right. After second day she as getting worried. But when the third day started Sakura couldn't help it, she started panicking. Aya was trying to cheer her up.  
"Don't worry Sakura. I'm sure that Itachi will wake up, but if now you'll still have Kisame and me. We won't leave you alone. We'll be one big and happy family." But she only made Sakura more worried.  
It was getting dark. Sakura didn't know what to do with herself so she went to see Itachi. She sat beside his bed and stared at him. He looked calm, too calm for her liking. After few minutes she started talking to him.  
"I don't know if I told you that I don't want to raise this child alone. Being the single mother is not funny thing, you know. So if you won't wake up I can't imagine what will happen with me." Silence fell in the room. But being a woman Sakura have to started another small speech.  
"You don't have much time... I promise that if you'll wake up I won't make you marry me. And..." She couldn't finish her sentence because somebody didn't let her finish.  
"It's a deal"  
It turned out that Itachi woke up few minutes before but he heard Sakura and he decided to hear her. He wanted to stay silent to the moment when she will finish, but he couldn't help to say something when she proposed that he wouldn't have to marry her.

Sakura's eyes grew big, and then she immediately hugged Itachi. She couldn't remember when she was so happy. This stupid man was getting under her skin. Damn her, but she started to care about him. Even in her thoughts she couldn't believe it. Who would have thought? She didn't realize that she started crying.  
When Sakura hugged him the sharingan master slowly sat up. He knew that females were emotional (especially pregnant ones) so he let her hold him as long as she wanted. The last thing he could remember was the fact that someone scratched him with the small knife: when he realized that it was poisoned it was already too late, he lost conscious. Then he heard sobbing coming from pink haired female in his arms. She's crying? He thought his mind foggy from his coma.  
Slowly Sakura let go of Itachi. Now he could clearly see that her eyes were all in tears.It was the first time when he saw that she was crying.  
"YOU STUPID BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO IT TO ME! I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU! AND YOU SIMPLY WAKE UP WITH THE WORDS: IT'S A DEAL!" Sharingan master had to smirk at this. This was the Sakura that he knew. Even when she was crying she had to scream at him.  
Meanwhile Deidara and Aya were standing in the doors. Both had big grins on their faces. They were muttering to each other things like: 'How sweet', 'they're so adorable.'  
Only Kisame who was standing near them had a frown on his face. "I don't know who is more weird, Itachi and Sakura or you. I'm surrounded by weirdoes"

After three days Itachi wanted to go out of the bed, but Sakura didn't let him. Each time when he wanted to go out, she stopped him and told him that as a medic nin she had to make him stay in bed. Normally he wouldn't listen to her, but this stupid poison left him with almost no chakra, so he was tired and weak.  
But when he saw that pink haired devil went somewhere, he decided to ignore her ramblings and he went outside. He noticed that Kisame and Deidara were sparring. When they noticed him they stopped their fight.  
"Didn't Sakura told you to stay in bed?" asked Deidara with teasing grin on his face. Itachi send him a glare and when he opened his mouth to say something three ninja heard familiar female voice, too familiar voice in Itachi's case.  
"What are you doing here Itachi?"The Uchiha sighed and turned to face Sakura.  
"I'm talking to Deidara and Kisame, and what is this looking like"  
"I told you to stay in bed! You can't go out, because you're still not healthy! You're worse than a kid!" This is almost as bad as Naruto. Sakura thought. Itachi smirked.  
"And when did I start to listen to you're orders?" Sakura's response was only a smirk which could rival his own.  
"You didn't, but now I'm stronger than you and I can make Deidara and Kisame to take you inside." Itachi knew that she was right.  
'Damn it! If this ninja who hurt me were still alive I would torture him myself, for the rest of his life! 'Itachi thought. With a frownsharingan mastermade his way towards the front doors. Grinning Sakura was walking right behind him. Kisame and Deidara started laughing. Who would have thought that Uchiha Itachi would listen to anyone, especially to a woman?

In the next few months Sakura was getting more and more annoying. She was too moody for everyone's liking. In one second she could laugh and in the next she was angry or sad. She was eating as much food as 3 normal men. And when someone made a comment about it, he was punched in the head. When she was in seventh month almost everyone were avoiding her. Only Itachi and Aya could stay with her in one room for over one hour.  
Other ninja were surprised that Itachi was spending more and more time with Sakura, the pair seems to get used to each other.  
It was already eighth stage of pregnancy. Sakura was sitting in her room smiling slightly. Only few more days and I'll be free from this pregnant curse! The kunoichi thought happily. She was really happy that soon she would have a chance to go back to her normal body and life. Suddenly something felt very wet.  
Oh My God! My water broke!  
"AH ITACHI!" In almost a few seconds Itachi walked into the room. When he saw Sakura he immediately stopped.  
"You're"  
"Yes, I'm going into labor now call the medic-nin. NOW!"

* * *

So here's chapter 11. I hope that you'll like it!

Thanks for the propositions of the names for the babies, they really helped me.

And I've got a quetion: Would you like me to write a sequel about Itachi's and Sakura's kids?


	12. Chapter 12

Summary:Sakura has never done anything crazy and irresponsible untill one night. Now she's pregnant and the father of the baby is...Itachi. ItaSaku

Disclamer:I don't own Naruto.

Hello,here's the last chapter of Sakura's little problem.

I wanted to thank people who read my story. You really make me happy:)

The sequel will be about how Sakura and Itachi are dealing with taking care of their kids it will have 3 or 4 chapters.

I also wanted to say thank you to my beta-reader, Kitsu Maharu.

Chapter 12

In the few next hours screams and strange noise were heard from the room where Sakura was giving birth. She was screaming so hard that everyone in the house heard her. Only Itachi, Aya and Kisame (Aya made him) where standing or sitting in front of the room.

To Itachi it has seemed like it was few years since Sakura told him to call the medic-nin. He was starting to get impatient. Suddenly he realized that it was quiet.

"Finally" But of course life wasn't fair. Sakura started shouting something at the medic-nin.

"WHAT! I'M GOING TO HAVE ANOTHER BABY? WHY? YOU DICKHEAD, NOBODY TOLD ME THAT I WAS GOING TO HAVE TWINS!"

"Twins?"

Wasn't it bad enough that Itachi's going to have a kid? And now it turns out that there's going to be two of them? Kisame started laughing. It seems that he found this situation quite hilarious. Then Itachi felt that someone was pulling his sleeve. It turned out that Aya wanted something from him.

"What do you want?" At first she only smiled at him.

"Nee Itachi won't it be great if you have two daughters now? Oh I always wanted to have small girl, but unfortunately Kisame doesn't want to have more kids. Ah poor me" Then she turned to Kisame and started bugging him.

Now Itachi could think about her words. What will happen if he really gets two girls? He could easily imagine two small clones of Sakura running and screaming like wild animals. This thought almost gave him the creeps.

Once again everything was silent. Medic-nin walked out of the room and told Itachi that he can walk inside to Sakura and the kids.

Slowly he made his way inside. The first thing he saw inside was Sakura with two small bundles lying next to her on the bed. The pink haired kunoichi noticed him and she softly told him to walk to her and see his kids.

A first he didn't see anything beside the cloth, but then Sakura put it away from the baby's face. Itachi sighed in relief. One of the babies was definitely a boy. He had little dark hair on top of his hair, and possibly dark eyes. The other baby was a girl with a red hair and a chance of dark eyes. He could swear that she had small grimace on her face.

Sakura watched as Itachi was looking at their kids. He seems to be in small trance. She understood him. They were beautiful. And they wereher and Itachi's. She felt now like the happiest woman in the world.

After few minutes Aya and Kisame walked into the room. The woman immediately ran to the babies and started babbling that they are the cutest babies she had ever seen (of course not including her own baby). When Kisame walked next to them, kids got frightened and they started crying. Sakura and Aya laughed at this. Kisame wasn't the most pleasant person to look at. Aya pushed Kisame out of the room yelling that he should take a plastic operation.

Sakura took Raito (baby boy) to calm him down, but Yachiru (baby girl) was also crying. There was only one solution.

"Itachi take Yachiru so she will stop crying." Itachi send her incredulous look

"Do I look like a nanny?" But when Sakura sent him her special glare he decided to pick up the girl, but only because she was starting to hurt his ears. This small girl definitely inherited her mother's voice, as well as lung capacity.

Surprisingly Yachiru immediately began to stop her crying when Itachi picked her up. Sakura couldn't help herself, she had to comment: "Well she is definitely daddy's girl."

* * *

Meanwhile in Konoha 

Ichigo noticed familiar bird sitting on his windowsill. He opened the window and took small message from the bird's leg. The message was short but full of meaning.

_Sakura give birth to twins- a boy and a girl_

_Itachi._

Ichigo had to laugh at this. Twins? Poor Itachi. When Yume heard her husband's laugher she walked into the room with a surprised face. She didn't hear his laugher for a long time. Slowly she walked to him and read the letter. Her eyes grew big.

"Oh My God! My beautiful girl has now her own beautiful girl and a boy! I have to tell everyone this wonderful news!"

Before Ichigo could stop her Yume run out of the house. His wife was sometimes too impulsive. He was happy for his daughter in law but he knew that she couldn't come back to Konoha now. She and her kids were now the only weakness that Itachi ever had, so if she came back they would try to use her. Fortunately for him he knew were she was living now so he will often visit her.

Ino was the first person that heard Ms. Haruno news she started screaming and she hugged Sakura's mom. Shikamaru who was with standing next to Ino only muttered 'How troublesome'. So after few minutes all Konoha knew that Sakura had twins (Ino had really, really big talent in gossiping). All her friends were happy for her (maybe excluding Lee, Naruto and Sasuke who were disgusted that Itachi was a father), but rest of Konoha had an opinion that she made the biggest mistake in her life, and now she was an outcast.

* * *

Coming back to Sakura and Itachi: 

The next few weeks were terrible for Sakura. She had on her head two small kids. When she put into the sleep on of them the second started crying and woke up the first one. The similar situation was with the food. While she was feeding one baby the second was jealous (in Sakura's opinion) and then started crying.

These two small babies were true devils. And the worst part of that was a fact that she had no one to help her. She couldn't trust men to take care of them. The only female in the house was Aya, but she also had a kid to care about.

Then after three months Sakura decided to take small vacation from the two kids. She had to have a little time for herself. She gave Raito to Aya, now she only had Yachiru to give Itachi. Pink haired kunoichi packed all the needed things into the bag and then went searching for the father of her kids. Since they were born Itachi didn't spend any second alone with the babies.

When she wanted to leave him with them for the moment he was making stupid excuses and disappearing. But now she won't let him get away with it. She was sure that he will be able to take care of Yachiru for half the day. This small girl was like an angel when she was near Itachi. So it was big advantage for Sakura.

Pink haired kunoichi had an instinct that Itachi will be outside training. And of course being a woman and mother she was right. He was sparring with Deidara. She waited a moment for them to notice her, but they were too wrapped in the fight to see her.

"HEY! Stop this fight right now." Two ninjas stopped their actions. They knew that the stubborn kunoichi won't leave them in peace until they heard what she wanted from them, or being specific from Itachi.

Sakura quickly walked to them and put Yachiru right into Itachi's hands. She looked really tiny in his arms, then she through a bag right next to his legs.

"I'm going out for three hours. Raito is with Aya, so you'll only have to take care of Yachiru. And before you say something else I deserve half a day for a break. So see you later." Sakura disappeared leaving Itachi and Deidara with small baby.But not for long.

"So Itachi we'll finish our fight some other time, I'll see you later." Deidara run into the house. He was afraid that Itachi will order him to take care of the small brat, but now he was safe.

Itachi looked at the small red haired girl in his arms. How could he get tricked like that? He had no idea what to do with a child, so he simply stared at her. At first Yachiru looked like she was looking for Sakura, but now she noticed that her father was staring at her so she started laughing and waving with her small hands. It looked like she wanted to reach his face.

When she noticed that her efforts were useless she frowned a little and looked like she was going to cry. Not wanting to hear Yachiru's shouting Itachi decided to give her his hand to let her play with it. And it worked. Yachiru immediately forgot that she wanted to cry and she started examining Itachi's hand.

Now sharingan-master had few moments to think about his situation. He was definitely in the lost position. He will have to take care of the kid for the rest of the day, because he didn't trust anyone in this task.

It couldn't be so hard right? It was only a baby. Sakura managed to take care of two kids at once, so he can easily take care of only one of them.

But it turned out that it was really hard task, one of the longest hours in Itachi's life.

For the next few hours he had to think about things with which Yachiru could play with. Each thing could hold her interest only for few minutes. She cried so many times that he was surprised that he could still hear. One time she was hungry, and then she wanted to play with her small gummy toy, then she wanted something else. She finally fell asleep after 3 hours and slept till Sakura came back.

When pink haired kunoichi walked into the room with Raito Itachi was lying on the bed with Yachiru on his chest. Both of them were sleeping. She looked at him and at her small daughter with a smile. She had a really great day, but she missed her small babies. She slowly put Raito into the bed and then picked Yachiru from Itachi's chest and placing her in the second bed.

She didn't notice that Itachi woke up. But he still had closed eyes.

"So how was your day?" Asked sharingan master when Sakura sat on the bed next to him. His voice surprised her but she immediately answered.

"Not bad." Sakura wondered if it would be okay if she lay next to him. She took of her shoes and quietly laid back. At first he didn't acknowledge her presence near him, then he opened his eyes for the moment and sighed.

Sakura took this as permission so she slipped into the covers next to him with a small smile. She preferred sleeping with him than alone. It was more comfortable that way. At first he didn't let her, but now he didn't object anymore. Slowly she was getting under his skin. Of course it wasn't one sided. Sakura also started to care about him.

She could tell that it was love but she won't tell him it just like he won't ever tell her that he loved her. They won't have to, because Itachi saw it in her eyes, as Sakura knew what she had to know. She could see through hi cold face facade without any effort.

Sakura's dream was now real. She had two lovely kids and a man by her side that she really loved. She snuggled to Itachi and he embraced her with one arm. Yes she was happy now.

She fell asleep with a big smile on her face.

* * *

the end 

Ihope that you liked this chapter:) It was real fun to write this story, I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I writing it.

I'll try to write the sequelas fast as I can.

Kitsu Maharu-Ah as you all know this is the last chapter, all story has an ending, at least this was good! None of you know that when I first get this fanfic, I can't read some parts, so I improvise. When I first got this it was NINE pages, when I was done with it, it was only FIVE pages. Wow. Well all I really have to say is that I hope to work on a fic again. 


End file.
